Friendship with sex
by effyLove
Summary: ...¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios,¿lo dice enserio? —Claro,eres mi mejor amigo—¿sera lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomandomé de la cintura y pegandome a el... oh por Dios.
1. Chapter 1

**—¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazon latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije—¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios,¿lo dice enserio? —Claro,eres mi mejor amigo—¿sera lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomandomé de la cintura y pegandome a el _oh por Dios_**

* * *

—¡Oh! Bella—Edward gemía mientras yo saltaba encima de el como una posesa.

—Shs,Edward nos van a oir.

—Me importa una mierda ,Isabella,demonios te sientes increible—ya estaba cada ves mas cerca y sabía que el tambien.

—Besame Edward,besame—lo atraje hacia a mi y lo bese con todas mis fuerzas,y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que nuestra amistad ya estaba perdida ,que el no era mas mi mejor amigo y que yo no podía seguir de esta manera porque yo quería mas de Edward,mas que esto.

—No,no—le dije mientras me separaba abruptamente de el.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué esta mal? —podía oir el panico en su voz,el lo intuía.

—No podemos seguir con esto Edward.

—¿Porqué Bella?

_Porque te amo…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**—¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazon latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije—¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios,¿lo dice enserio? —Claro,eres mi mejor amigo—¿sera lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomandomé de la cintura y pegandome a el _oh por Dios_**

**

* * *

******

Bpov

—Maldita Alice hija de…—venía maldiciendo todo el camino ha casa de los Cullen,había sido la peor cita de mi vida,el tipo era un completo idiota que claramente trataba de emborracharme,nose como demonios me deje convenser ¡Ja! Claro que se. Alice Cullen siempre se sale con la suya.

Llegue a la enorme casa de los Cullen con solo una idea en mi mente y esa era matar a Alice, toque el timbre insistentemente.

—¡Alice Cullen abre la puerta no me ire hasta que te diga un par de cositas! —gritaba como loca, me tome la libertad de hacerlo puesto que sabía que Esme y Carlisle estaban en L.A. en un congreso de medicina.

La puerta se abrío y un mismisimo dios griego estaba tras ella…Edward Cullen,hermano de Alice y mi mejor amigo a y mi amor platonico de toda la vida.

Me miraba divertido con su sexy sonrisa,me di cuenta que me miraba de arriba abajo,y por supuesto me sonrojé al recordar mi vestimenta…mil veces maldita Alice.

—mmm hoy te ves sexy Swan—dijo con su suave y atrayente voz,pero no ,eso no funcionaría conmigo…creo.

—Callate Cullen y dejame entrar que vengo a putear a Alice—Edward empezó a reirse descontroladamente mm debe ser por la expresion de mi cara,se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar,en cuanto estuve dentro de la casa cerró la puerta y pude oir claramente el clic del seguro, nose porque me puse nerviosa,me di cuenta que la casa estaba muy silenciosa y eso era raro,con Emmett y Alice pululando por la casa eso no era normal.

—¿Mmm y Alice? —pregunté a Edward.

El se encogío de hombros. —Alice,creo que se fue con Jasper de compras a Seattle,algo de zapatos Jimmy Choo en oferta.

—¡Y porque mierdas no me lo dijiste desde un principio!.

—Hey Swan,hieres mis sentimientos,primero me dejas plantado en viernes ¡Viernes!,tu sabes que nuestros viernes son sagrados y cuando escuche el sonido de tu cacharro pensé que venias a mi y me encuentro con que solo quieres ver a Alice —hizo un puchero,Dios era tan infantil.

—Lo siento Edward,lo que pasa esque Alice me envio a la peor cita que he tenido en mi vida y en lo unico que pensaba era en venir y romperle algun vestido suyo en su cara o algo.

—¿Cita?¡Me dejaste plantado por salir con un pendejo! —Dios,aquí vamos de nuevo con sus"celos de hermano" mm como me gustaría que fueran otro tipo de celos.

—¡Hey! Eso dicelo a tu hermana ella fue quien me obligo,tuve que aceptar o hiba a estar jodiendome si no lo hacia—yo sabía que Alice lo hacía por mi bien,ella solo quería que dejara de pensar en Edward,ademas que pronto entrariamos a la universidad y según ella debía conseguir mas "experiencia"ya que solo me había acostado con alguien una ves y bueno digamos que fue realmente espantoso.

—¡No me importa! Es nuestro viernes de Bella y Edward y tu me dejaste solo por un tipo,tu sabes que nunca hago cita los viernes por ti y a ti te valio—maldito berrinchudo.

—Edward perdoname,te juro que odie cada momento,el tipo literalmente no dejaba de hablar de si mismo,lo unico que sabe de mi es mi nombre poes nunca se interesó en saber nada mas,mm bueno talves solo se intereso en que llevaba debajo de la ropa,porque pidio vino para la cena y no dejaba de llenarme la copa,ash te juro que yo solo pensaba en estar aquí contigo viendo hostel y comiendo pizza a y tambien en matar a Alice—dije todo esto practicamente sin respirar y Edward tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en puños…oh oh creo que hable de mas.

—¡¿Quién es el hijo de puta con el que la pendeja de mi hermana te hizo la cita?porque te juro que lo voy a putear.

—¡No! El no me hizo nada,le dije que me dolia la cabeza y Sali de ahí sin mas,lo ignore cuando me llamaba mientras subía a la camioneta y aquí estoy,sana y salva contigo, lista para nuestra noche de peliculas de terror—lo abrazé mientras le decía todo esto para que se calmara.

Edward dio un sonoro suspiro y luego me abrazo. —Esta bien Bells,pero Alice me va a oir,como se le ocurre mandarte a una cita con un tipo asi, ya no importa,subamos a mi habitacion,la pizza llegó unos minutos antes de que llegaras,pedí tu favorita.

—Aww pediste mi favorita aunque no hiba a estar contigo baby—comencé a molestarlo con voz burlona.

—Si baby,te extrañaba asi que la pedi como te gusta para sentir que estarías aqui—dijo con voz suave,sin ningun tono de burla,momentos como estos me hacían sentir esperanza pero no duraban mucho.

—mm ¿Y Emmett? —cambie radicalmente de tema.

—Emmett esta con Rosalie obviamente,hoy cumplian meses he hiban a salir a festejar.

—Asi que estamos solos—dije empezando a sentir mariposas en el estomago,Edward y yo pasabamos los viernes juntos siempre viendo peliculas en su habitacion,pero siempre había gente en la casa,nunca habíamos estado completamente solos.

—Oh si baby completamente _solos_—dijo Edward abrazandome por la cintura diciendolo en mi oido,no me paso por alto la insinuacion en la palabra solos,pero decidí hacerme la tonta ya sabía que solo bromeaba para hacerme sonrojar.

Le di un golpe en el brazo y lo empuje

—Si como sea vamos a tu habitacion ya.

—Alguien esta ansiosa por meterse en mi cama—canturreo Edward subiendo las escaleras.

Idiota

Subí las escaleras lentamente,pensando en que Edward no sabía que razon tenía al decir que estaba ansiosa de meterme en su cama.

Cuando llegue a su habitacion,estaba oscura solo la luz de la tele alumbraba,tenía la cama llena de grandes almohadas y una cobija que se veía calientita,me di cuenta al verla que el cuarto estaba helado porque Edward tenía puesto el aire acondicionado,hoy había sido un dia caluroso en Forks,nublado pero bochornoso,la pizza y las palomitas estaban en la cama encima de una charola y Edward ya estaba acostado palmando a un lado de el, indicandome que me acostara a su lado.

Cerre la puerta, me quite los zapatos y subí a la cama con cuidado,ya que llevaba un corto vestido sin tirantes que me llegaba hasta mitad del muslo y no quería dar un espectaculo.

—Vamos Bells,sabes que no muerdo,claro amenos que tu quieras.

Rodé los ojos—Claro Cullen, y ¿Qué pelicula veremos primero? ¿Hostel o La masacre de Texas?

—Hostel uno y dos,luego la Masacre de Texas,tenemos toda la noche ¿no?

Si teníamos toda la noche,todos los viernes me quedaba a dormir en casa de los Cullen,Edward y yo veíamos peliculas hasta cansarnos,luego yo me hiba a dormir a la habitacion de Alice.

—Sabes que sip,mm pero mejor pon una que de mucho miedo,Hostel es solo sexo y sangre.

—Jajaja que pasa Swan Te de pena ver escenas de sexo conmigo?

—Jaja que gracioso Culles,pero nop,simplemente quería algo que de verdad de miedo.

—Ok tu lo pediste pondre el exorcista.

Edward se paró y camibio de pelicula,luego se acomo de nuevo en su lugar,yo tome una rebanada de pizza y la pelicula comenzó.

.

.

.

Pero que mierda estaba pensando cuando quise ver esta pinche pelicula,estaba pudriendome de miedo y de frio,ademas que ya hace rato había comensado a llover horrible con truenos y relampagos y todo.

—Hey Bella estas temblando¿tienes frío?—dijo Edward quien hablo por primera ves despues de treinta tortuosos minutos.

—Un poco—dije abrazondome a mi misma.

Edward quito la charola vacía de la cama y jalo la cobija.

—Acercate mas Bells,la cobija es algo pequeña.

Me acerque hasta quedar muy,muy cerca de Edward,el nos cubrío con la cobija y como quien no quiere la cosa paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y yo igual haciendome tonta me recargue en su pecho,aspire su dulce y masculino aroma,Dios que bien se sentía estar de esta manera.

.

.

La maldita pelicula estaba en la peor parte,yo estaba abrazando a Edward por la cintura mientras el hacia circulos en mi espalda,estaba asustadisima como la mierda.

La tipa comenzó a levitar en su cama y hablar de manera espeluznate,de repente un fuerte timbraso resonó en el cuarto.

—¡Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —grite y me subí encima de Edward escondiendo me cara en su pecho,Edward comenzó a carcajearse de mi.

—Calma baby es solo el telefono—dijo Edward al tiempo que extendía su mano y tomaba el telefono.

—¿Hola?...¡Alice! tu y yo tenemos que hablar de esa maldita cita que le hiciste a Bella,mas te vale que…—Oh asi que era Alice,Edward dejó de hablar oyendo atentamente a Alice.

—Vale esta bien,no te preocupes,cuidense mucho nos vemos mañana…¡No Alice no te salvaras mañana de mi"regaño"….no Bella ya esta dormida…—Que ,que... yo no estaba dormida le di a Edward una mirada de forma acusadora pero me ignoro.

—Adios Enana—colgó el telefono.

—¡Oye! No estoy dormida.

Edward rodó lo ojos. —Lo sé,pero si te la pasaba hibas a pelear con ella y te pondrías toda enojada y no quiero eso,mañana podras pelear con ella todo lo que quieras.

—Pero Edward yo le hiba a decir que …espera ¿dijiste mañana?

—Si,la tormenta esta muy fuerte asi que Alice y Jasper se quedaran en un hotel en Seattle,dijo que Emmett haría lo mismo pero que eso ya estaba planeado por su aniversario con Rose.

Gemí,no podía ser que Alice no llegaría,¡maldicion! Yo no puedo dormir sola en su habitacion,maldita pelicula,tengo miedo y ¡oh! Eso significa que Edward y yo estaremos solos toda la noche…mierda.

—¿Pasa algo Bells? —preguntó Edward con un toqué de preocupacion en su voz.

—¡Tengo miedo! No voy a poder dormir sola en la habitacion de Alice—refunfuñe como una niña pequeña.

—Bells,no dormiras en la habitacion de Alice,dormiras conmigo y de hecho si sigues montada encima de mi y con ese pequeño vestido creo que no dormiremos en toda la noche—dijo Edward con voz ronca,mierda no me había dado cuante que seguía sobre Edward a horcajadas y que nuestros sexos se rosaban,y pude darme cuenta que Edward se estaba poniendo duro,mm rico aha que sonrojé como un tomate y me baje de el.

Edward continuo abranzandome asi que no pude separarme de el.

—¿Quieres seguir viendo la pelicula?

—Mm sip,ya casi termina,no aguante tanto tiempo para no ver el final.

Edward asintio quitando de la pausa la pelicula.

Por fin termino,y yo no podía cerrar los ojos sin que la cara de la tipa se me apareciera,Dios sería una noche larga.

—Y ahora que,¿ponemos Hostel? —Edward se veía como si acabara de ver una pelicula de Disney .

Me levanté un poco de la cama.

—Dios Edward me esta llevando la chingada de miedo y tu parace que acabas de ver juego de gemelas o algo asi.

—Mm digamos que no puse mucha atencion a la pelicula,estaba concentrado en otras cosas—dijo Edward parandose frente a mi pasando su mirada por mi cuerpo de una manera que me hizo estremecer.

—Que cosas Edward—susurre mirandolo fijamente.

—Estaba concentrado en ti y en tratar de no lanzarme sobre ti y follarte como un animal.

¿Qué? No,me quede dormida o algo asi,estoy soñando el no dijo eso…

—Edward deja de jugar.

—No estoy jugando,te ves sexy baby,no tienes idea de la cantidad de sueños humedos y la cantidad de veces que me he masturbado pensando en ti.

Dios,a mi me pasaba lo mismo pero…

—Edward somos amigos…

—Lo se Bells,y te adoro de esa manera,pero te deseso como un loco ya no puedo aguantarlo Bells, mira nuestras relaciones son una mierda,tu sabes que no sirvo para ser novio de alguien,no quiero perderte como amiga pero si quiero cogerte.

—¿Que sugieres? —sentía calor por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Me deseas baby?—preguntó.

Demonios que si.

—Si—susurré.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó acercandose a mi.

—Mas de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Qué dices de una relacion de amistad,pero con sexo...puro,pervertido y delicioso sexo? —dijo Edward con los ojos oscurecidos.

Mierda estaba mojadisima.

—Poes…—no quería cagarla,lo deseaba con cada fibra de mi ser,pero ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Y si perdíamos el control? No Edward tenía que estar de broma,si eso era me estaba haciendo una broma y si yo aceptaba se burlaría de mi toda la vida.

—¡Ja! No voy a caer en tus bromas Cullen.

El no sonrío,no dijo nada, me miro serio,con fiereza.

—¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazon latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije—¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios,¿lo dice enserio? —Claro,eres mi mejor amigo—¿sera lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomandomé de la cintura y pegandome a el _oh por Dios._

Si que era enserio,su larga,gruesa y dura ereccion se pegaba en mi bajo vientre.

Lo miré a los ojos y me sonrío torcidamente.

—¿Aceptas baby? ¿Aceptas ser mi mejor amiga con beneficios? —dijo para despues acercarce a mi cuello dandome besos humedos ,mientras me apretaba mas hacia su ereccion.

Yo lo quería,siempre ha sido asi y demonios siempre ha sido mi fantasía cogerme a Edward Cullen …Al diablo todo,lo hare,si esto es lo unico que conseguire de mis sueños con el,bienvenido.

—Si baby,acepto.

Se separó de mi y me sonrio de una manera putamente sensual.

—Perfecto baby,la casa esta sola para nosotros toda la noche—dijo acariciando mis pechos por encima de la ropa.

Me tiró a la cama con algo de brusquedad,mientras sus manos subían por mis piernas hasta el dobladillo de mi vestido, tomo mis caderas y me arrastro a la orilla de la cama.

—Asi que ven aquí muñeca,dejame quitarte ese vestido,que pienso aprovechar este delicioso cuerpecito toda la noche,y esta molesta ropa realmente esta jodiendo mis planes.

Maldicion,Edward hablandome sucio,esto es mejor que mis fantasías…

—Gracias al cielo que la casa esta sola muñequita,porque pienso follarte tan fuerte y hacer que te corras tantas veces que te vas a quedar sin voz,porque si baby,he soñado mucho tiempo con mi nombre saliendo de tu boca mientras te corres y quiero que lo grites toda la jodida noche—susurró en mi oido.

—Mm, ¡Si! Edward—gemí cuando comenzo a succionar el lobulo de mi oreja,mientras apretaba muy fuerte mis pechos,creo que a Edward le gusta duro…

Se separó de mi quitandose la camisa de un jalon—La noche apenas comienza baby.

* * *

**Hey me tarde,lo siento ahahaha!**

**Les prometo un super Lemmon el prox cap.**

**Actualizare pronto!**

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

—**¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazon latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije—¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios,¿lo dice enserio? —Claro,eres mi mejor amigo—¿sera lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomandomé de la cintura y pegandome a el **_**oh por Dios**_

* * *

Edward se abalanzo contra mi y me beso rudamente, nuestros besos eran profundos y nuestras caricias demandantes.

—Bella—suspiró Edward en mis labios, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas debido a nuestros besos.

Miré a Edward quien tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuría una sexy y sadica sonrisa se formaba en sus labios… _mierda_.

—Sabes, siempre he tenido dos lados Bells, tu conoces solo mi lado caballeroso—lo miré confundida.

—¿Y cual es tu otro lado? —apenas y mi voz fue audible, estaba un poco asustada, digo acabo de ver el exorcista, esta lloviendo horrible y estoy sola con Edward que tiene una mirada maniatica diciendome que tiene dos personalidades… vale tambien estaba excitadisima, pero eso no me quitaba lo asustada.

—Mi lado oscuro muñeca— hizo una pausa—mi lado caballeroso siempre te ha respetedo y cuidado pero mi lado oscuro siempre ha querido joderte tan fuerte que en lo unico que pienses sea en mi.

_¡¿Que? Porque mierdas no le dijo antes, me hubiera ahorrado tantas noches con mi consolador…_

El apretaba mis senos fuertemente mientras me decía todo esto al oido, soplando su dulce aliento haciendome estremecer.

—No…n…o puedo cree…erlo—dije como retrasada mental, Edward nublaba mis sentidos.

—¿Cómo no puedes creerlo Bella? Siempre estas mordiendo tu delicioso labio frente a mi, tentandome, como tus deliciosas curvas se dejan ver en esa ropa tan ajustada que Alice te obliga a usar, tus sonrojos y tus malditos ojos inocentes…¡Ugh! Me dan tantas ganas de corromperte— dijo Edward con fiereza.

—Te juró que no tenía idea… no lo hice proposito y…—Edward me interrumpió con un rudo beso en los labios.

—Eso es lo que me mata Bells, que no lo haces intencionalmente, que tu no querías seducirme y yo muero por follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido.

Estaba mas que excitada, estaba euforica, demasiado caliente, estaba ardiendo por sus palabras.

Edward comenzó a lamer mi labio inferior, lo comenzó a mordisquear suavemente, derrepente lo mordío fuertemente, tan fuerte que me hizo sangrar, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua, Edward lo succiono chupando la sangre que salía de el, gimiendo de placer.

—Edward— gemí por el dolor y la exitación que esto me causaba era tan enfermo mm ya se que quizo decir con lo de sexo pervertido.

Se separó de mi, vi mi sangre en sus labios, el lamió su labio inferior recogiendo lo que quedó en el.

Yo lo miraba impresionada.

—Bella me produces una increíble necesidad de dominarte, de corromperte…quiero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo Bella, antes de que empiece y ya no pueda parar.

—Lo sé y quiero hacerlo Edward, no sabes cuanto, me tienes malditamente caliente y te necesito— dije, aunque practicamente se oyo como una suplica.

Me miró intensamente lo que me parecieron horas, pero seguramente solo fueron un par de minutos.

Me besó suavemente, Dios estos bruscos cambios me estaban poniendo ansiosa y mas excitada.

—Y dime ¿Cuál es tu sucio secreto baby?

Su voz era ronca y sexy.

—Desearte Edward, desearte como loca, tocarme pensando en ti…—me sonrojé fuertemente. No podía controlar lo que salía de mis labios.

Edward seguía con esa maldita sonrisa sadica en los labios, sentí su mano moverse nuevamente a mis pechos, acariciandolos suavemente, comenzó a bajar la parte de arriba de mi vestido, no llevaba sujetador porque el vestido era sin tirantes y tenía soporte en esa area.

—Joder, eres preciosa—dijo Edward mirando mis pechos fijamente, lo miré completamente sonrojada, el pasaba el dorso de su mano por mis pezones excitandolos, aunque no era necesario ya estaban muy duros.

Me miró y soltó una ronca risita, probablemente al verme mas roja que una fresa, con su mano derecha acaricío mi mejilla suavemente, sonreí.

Pero derrepente sin aviso movio su mano a mi cuello, presionandolo fuertemente pero sin dañarme, con su otra mano tomó mi pezón entre sus dedos y le retorcío fuerte.

—¡Aha! —grite por la sensación.

—Esto te excita muñeca,te gusta asi—dijo mientras retorcía el otro pezón entre sus dedos.

—¡Si!

—Si que muñequita

—Si, si ,si me excita mucho.

—Te gusta como retuerzo tus pezones, asi baby, duro—maldita voz ronca y sexy , si sigue hablandome asi me voy a venir.

Yo gemía y gemía mientras me retorcía en la cama, sentía como me faltaba el aire, podía respirar pero apenas lo necesario.

Era una presión placentera.

—Dime lo que quieres baby.

—jodeme Edward, quiero que me jodas—dije con voz estrangulada, todo pensamiento racional se había ido.

Edward movío la mano que no estaba ahorcandome hacie mi centro.

—Mierda baby, estas goteando y estas caliente.

Edward estaba hincado en la cama sin camisa aun con sus pantalones de pijama puestos, su mano seguía cortandome el aire mientras con la otra levantaba mi vestido dejando a su vista mis bragas de encaje celeste.

Me miró con el ceño funcido.

—Dime Isabella ¿Por qué mierdas llevabas estas bragas a tu cita? ¿Acaso pensabas que algo pasaría con el pendejo de la cita? Eres un provocadora—gruño Edward.

—¡No! Claro que no Edward, Alice escogió mi ropa incluyendo la interior, jamas pensé algo asi.

_Pendejo…_

—Mas te vale Swan, de todas maneras no volveras a usarlas para provocar a nadie— dijo y de un jalón rompio mis bragas con una mano, inmediatamente que lo hizo comenzó acariciar mis humedos pliegues, acaricío suavemente mi clitorís haciendome temblar.

—Voy a joderte con mis dedos primero mi muñeca, pero antes quiero que digas algo.

—Lo que sea Edward, lo que sea— estaba practicamente rogando.

—Di que me pertences, que eres mia y solo mia, ese es el trato Bells, mientras estamos en esto solo nos pertenecermos el uno al otro, nadie mas podrá tocarte.

Yo estaba en shock por sus palabras, por el tono posesivo en ellas, pero sinceramente me encantó y claro que estaba deacuerdo con esta parte del trato.

—Si soy tuya Edward, solo tuya.

—Esa es mi chica.

Y con eso metió uno de sus dedos en mi hendidura,entraba y salía de mi furiosamente mientras sentía mas presión en le cuello.

Puedo asegurar que era la sensación mas increíble que había sentido en mi vida.

—Mmmm—ronroneaba Edward mientras movia su dedo en circulos, derrepente tocó un punto dentro de mi que me lleno de placer, me tensé.

Edward lo notó y sonrío murmurando _lo encontre._

Tocó ese punto insistentemente y me estaba llevando a la locura. Sus movimientos eran precisos, en el momento que el sentía que me iba a venir bajaba la velocidad de sus movimientos dejandome en el borde.

—Edward oh Dios ya, ya no puedo mas.

—Ya casi baby, aguanta un poco muñeca.

Aceleró los movimientos tocando mas intensamente ese punto dentro de mi, empecé a ver colores bajo mis parpados, un calor ardiente invadía mi cuerpo rapidamente, sentí como los musculos de mi vagina se tensaban y un millon de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago.

Edward cada ves presionaba mas mi cuello, me estaba quedando sin aire. Y por alguna extraña razón esa asfixia aceleraba mi orgasmo prometiendo ser el mejor de mi vida, la sensación era indescriptible.

—Oh maldicion… no puedo parar, amo tu coño apretando mis dedos, correte baby correte ahora Isabella—gruño Edward.

Esas palabras liberaron algo en mi, Edward soltó mi cuello y por acto reflejo tomé una enorme bocanda de aire trayendo consigo un exploción impresionante, mi vagina se contraía fuertemente, sentí un abundante liquido caliente salir de mi interior, espasmos atravesaban todo mi cuerpo, estaba como inconciente, el orgasmo me pareció eterno, no me había dado cuenta que estaba gritando fuertemente el nombre de Edward hasta que escuché mi voz.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos, miré a Edward quien me miraba con los labios entreabiertos, su mirada estaba completamente desquiciada sus ojos eran negros como la noche, su pecho subía y bajaba rapidamente.

—Joder—dijo Edward en un jadeó.

Edward tomo una de mis piernas temblorosas, y comenzó a repartir besos humedos hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos, luego sentí su lengua lamiendo mis jugos, sentí como sorbía mi clitorís.

—¡Mierda! —grité cuando un pequeño pero intensó orgasmo me golpeo de sorpresa, se sintío diferente al anterior, en este claramente sentí mi ano contraerse deliciosamente, fue rapido pero riquisimo, una capa de sudor cubría todo mi cuerpo, mi vestido estaba todo remangado en mi vientre, dejando mis pechos y mi parte baja al descubierto.

Edward lo tomo y lo deslizo hacia abajo dejandome completamente desnuda en su cama, respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Joder Isabella, tu excitación sabe deliciosa, inclusibe mejor que tu sangre, podría vivir comiendo tu coño y nunca me cansaría.

—Oh por todos los santos Edward Cullen eres un maldito dios del sexo—le dije sin pudor alguno.

El soltó una risita ronca. —Aun no has visto nada baby, si esto te hicieron mis dedos imaginate lo que mi verga va hacerte sentir.

Wow Edward realmente le gusta hablar sucio y me encanta, me parecía facinante ver esta parte de el que no concía.

—Y que estas esperando para demostrarmelo—le dije en un tono lleno de lujuría.

—Isabella, no juegues con fuego que te vas a quemar. Si no he empezado a follarte como mereces por ser una provocadora es porque siempre he soñado con tus carnosos y lindos labios alrededor de mi verga mamandome, y quiero cumplir ese sueño pero ya y que te quede claro Swan vas a tragarte todo lo que te dé, quiero llenar tu cuerpecito de mi semen.

Me va a dar otro orgasmo solo con oirlo lo juro.

Me levanté sobre mis codos y lo mire mordiendome el labio inferior, me hinque en la cama y pasé mis manos por su abdomen, me encantaba sentir como sus musculos se tensaban al pasar mis manos.

Edward pusó sus manos en mis hombros y me acostó mientras yo seguía pasando mis manos por todo su pecho arañandolo ligeramente,hice mi recorrido hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones de pijama, metí mis dedos acariciando su cadera suavemente, tentandolo.

Comecé a bajar sus pantalones revelando cada ves mas esa V tan sensual que se formaba en su cuerpo, me di cuenta que no traía boxer, lo cual envio una ola de calor a mi centro.

Cuando por fin baje su pantalón y quedó desnudo ante mi.

_Santisima mierda._

El era tan hermoso, todo un Adonis, su miembro era grande y grueso, se me hacía agua la boca, mis manos picaban por tocarlo, asi que no me contuve y lo hice.

Lo tomé entre mis manos, estaba durisimo y caliente, a pesar de estar duró era suave al tacto, su piel parecía de terciopelo. Pasé mi dedo por su punta que estaba hinchada, la piel de esa parte era como la seda, liquido preseminal empezó a salir de la pequeña ranura en su punta, pasé mi dedo por ella y lo lleve a mis labios lamiendolo, saboreandolo.

—Puta madre—dijo Edward entre dientes.

Yo seguí acariciando de arriba abajo toda su longitud, apretandola ligeramente.

—Deja de jugar Isabella, chupamela ya, sabes que te mueres por hacerlo muñeca.

Engreído… pero tiene razon.

Se recostó en la cama, acomodando las almohadas para quedar levantado. —No puedo perderme el espectaculo— dijo con esa media sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Rodé los ojos, apenas iba hacer un comentario sarcastico, cuando Edward encendio la lampara de la mesita de noche, no me dí cuenta de cuando Edward apagó la tele, solo se que la unica luz que se colaba era por la ventana y era muy tenue, inmediatamemte tomé una almohada y cubrí mi cuerpo con ella.

Edward me entrecerro los ojos. —No te cubras—dijo al tiempo que me quitaba la almohada, me sonrojé fuertemente y miré hacía mis manos, estar con la luz prendida me hacía sentir vulnerable, lo miré y el se veía incluso mas hermoso con la claridad de la luz, a cambio el ahora podía ver las imperfecciones de mi cuerpo y eso me apenaba mucho.

—Dios Isabella, eres tan hermosa que duele—dijo con voz suave, con la voz del Edward que yo conocía no el que me acaba de dar el mejor orgasmo de mi existencia.

Sonreí ante sus dulces palabras, suspiré. Dios como lo amaba, ahora que veía esta parte de el tan… caliente y que sabía que el me deseaba con locura , solo me hacía desearlo y amarlo mas… solo espero que esto no se me salga de las manos, no quiero salir lastimada.

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos solo viviría el momento , le sonreí a Edward y me puse a horcajadas encima de el.

Nuestos sexos se rozaron y gemimos ante el contacto

—No Bells, mamamela primero, despues te cojo hasta sacarte el alma—gemí ante sus palabras.

Tomé su cara y lo bese profundamente, nuestras lenguas se lamián deliciosamente poniendonos a mil.

Deje un reguero de besos humedos por su cuello, lo mordisquie sensualmente, luego lamí sus sexys cuadritos, Edward gemá cada ves mas alto.

La unica ves que hice una mamada fue un total fiasco, el tipo se vino en menos de dos minutos y manchó toda la ropa, lo bueno fue que me quite y no terminó en mi boca. Esperaba complacer a Edward ya que no tenía mucha experiencia y el lo sabía.

—Baby, porfavor dime como hacerlo, avisame si te gusta o como lo quieres—le dije con voz ronca.

—Solo dejate llevar muñeca, se que lo haras riquisimo.

Tomé su erección y le di una larga lamida,succione su punta sintiendo el salado sabor que salía de ella.

—Tragatela—dijo Edward.

Lo obedecí y me la metí de golpe hasta mi garganta, la cual relaje recordando los consejos de Jessica para que entrara casi todo, porque Edward era muy grande y difilcilmente iba a caber entero.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, yo gemí mandando vibraciones que lo hicieron estremecer. Edward comenzó a mover sus caderas embistiendo en mi boca.

Lo miré, el luchaba por no cerrar sus ojos, tenía los labios entre abiertos respirando pesadamente.

—Puta madre, no sabes como se ven tus labios alrededor de mi verga, mirandome con tus inocentes ojos, mierda Isabella deja de provocarme con esa mirdita te juró que lo vas a pagar—gruñó.

Yo sonreí internamente, lo estaba volviendo loco y me encantaba.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo rapidamente, mientras succionaba y movía mi lengua como una espiral, gemí de nuevo entorno a su miembro y acaricie sus testículos suavemente.

—¡oh! Mierda… Joder, joder ¡Joder! —gritó mientras sentía su verga palpitando en mi boca, un liquído caliente y salado inundó mi boca, lo trague rapidamente, pero era tanto que un poco se desbordo por la comisura de mis labios.

Una ves que lo deje limpió me levanté y lo mire, respiraba pesadamente, estaba cubierto de sudor, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yo lamí la comisura de mis labios para quitar los restos de semen.

—Ven aquí muñequita provocadora, te voy a dar duró—dijo Edward con voz baja y peligrosa.

Me abalancé a sus labios besandolo con todo lo que tenía, nos empezamos a revolcar por toda su enorme cama, Edward apretaba mis pechos muy fuerte, me causaba dolor y placer, mordía mi cuello, mis labios, todo lo que tenía al alcance.

Volví a quedar a horcajadas encima de el.

—Quiero metertela ¡ya! —me grito Edward.

Me tumbe sobre el Edward con las piernas abiertas para facilitar la penetración. Una vez el pene bien asentado, apreté las piernas para que nuestros cuerpos se pusieron en un alineación perfecta. Empecé a mover mi cuerpo lateralmente y horizontalmente contra el.

—Oh dios —jadeó con fuerza mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

Yo seguía con mis movimientos apoyando mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, mis pezones duros se retregaban en su pecho, Edward masajeaba mis nalgas.

—Asi Bella, te mueves tan rico—gemía.

—¡Maldicion! Amo como te sientes dentro de mi.

Sentí como me iba tensando, hasta que exploté en otro delicioso orgasmo.

—Joder muñeca que rico te vienes, sentir tus jugos calientes bañar mi verga es mejor que cualquier fantasía que tuve contigo , me vuelves loco—gruñó Edward y de un movimiento rapido me acostó sobre mi espalda.

Tomó mis manos y las puso arriba de mi cabeza, las detuvo ahí con una mano y con la otra rozaba mi clitorís con la punta de su pene.

—Mírame—me ordenó—necesito escucharlo—me dijo.

—Follamé Edward, necesito estar llena de ti—dije, soltó mis manos , tomó mi pierna izquierda y la pusó en su hombro, me pentró y recargo su frente en la mia, nos miramos a los ojos mientras el me penetraba duramente.

—Joder muñequita, me encanta sentir como me rodeas—dijo Edward entrecortadamente.

—No pares…Rapido….mas rapido… mas duró.

—Quiero follarte asi todos los dias baby—eso me puso a mil, claro que yo quería lo mismo, ya veríamos como hacerle.

—Si, si, si todos los dias, mierda me esta matando—gritaba como loca, las embestidas de Edward eran bestiales, mañana iba a estar toda adolorida.

—Correte Isabella, correte ya baby, hazlo por mi, quiero sentir como te corres a mi alrededor.

Y con eso exploté nuevamente.

—Joder si—grito Edward cuando se vino, pude sentir como llenó mis entrañas.

Edward se dejó caer sobre mi, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor y eso que teníamos el aire acondicionado prendido.

—Eso fue…—dije.

—Lo sé Bells—dijo Edward.

Edward me dio un tierno beso en los labios y luego dijo:

—Me encantá estar dentro de ti muñeca. Voy a follarte duró toda la noche. Mañana no vas a poder caminar.

¡Maldicion!

—Cullen, definitavemente me demostrasté ser un dios del sexo.

Edward río y comenzó a besarme duro… como dije sería una noche muy larga.

**

* * *

**

Ya esta! Por fin terminé esta cap.

**Lo empecé ayer pero estaba tan cansada que se me fue la inspiracion ahaha super lemmon ajajaja.**

**Hey chicas desde ahorita les digo que este fic tiene alto contenido sexual y posiciones muy explicítas.**

**Como ven Edward nos salió medio dominante jaja, les juró que este fic tendrá de todooooooooo.**

**Porfa denme sus opniones, sobre que les gustaría y que no si? Quiero que participen activamente en este fic.**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y los de mi otra historia Sweet About Me Tambien, les juró me dan muchas ganas de seguir las historias.**

**Les prometó no dejarlas a medias y bueno me preguntaron que cada cuando actualizo mm poes les prometo que cada semana tendran por lo menos un cap de cada historia si no esque mas ajaja todo depende de mi inspiracion.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Reviews!**

d Mr. Hydedo en


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

—**¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazon latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije—¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios,¿lo dice enserio? —Claro,eres mi mejor amigo—¿sera lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomandomé de la cintura y pegandome a el **_**oh por Dios**_

**

* * *

**

Bpov

Y asi seguimos toda la noche, en todas las extrañas posiciones que a Edward se le ocurrían, por Dios jamas me había corrido tanto, ni la ves que Rose me regalo un pequeño vibrador y lo use toda la noche que hasta lo deje sin baterías, en el momento en que le mencioné eso a Edward se volvió como loco, me hizo jurarle que lo dejaría verme haciendo eso y me volvió a follar duró.

Era insaciable, todo un dios del sexo, coge de una manera tan deliciosa, sus movimientos son increíbles, te domina su voz, la manera tan sensual que toca mi cuerpo, las palabras que salen se sus labios mientras me penetra, solo soy una bomba de tiempo en sus brazos, lista para explotar.

Solo había dormido dos horas, lo hicimos hasta que la luz del amanecer apareció, seguía lloviendo no había parado en toda la noche, sentía mi cuerpo adormecido y estaba realmente cansada pero había sido la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida.

Quien iba a pensar que Edward sentía esto por mi, jamas lo demostró, bueno algunas veces me veía intensamente sobre todo cuando traía faldas o y recuerdo la ves que nos besamos en ese estupido juego, me besó con tanta pasión que mis bragas terminaron mojadisimas y estoy seguro que Edward no quedó mucho mejor porque inmediatamente que cortamos el beso, salió de la habitación y entró al baño, Emmett no dejó de hacer bromas sobre eso en dos semanas.

Y ahora aquí estaba entre sus brazos, completamente desnuda, el abrazó de Edward era posesivo como esta parte de el que era tan dominante y pervertida, ayer parecía que quería romperme en dos, estaba completamente fuera de sí, sus gemidos eran increiblemente sensuales,su voz tan distorsionada por el placer, de tan solo pensarlo me ponía a mil.

.

.

Mi estmagó rugió, estaba realmente hambrienta, tanta actividad de anoche me hizo quemar todas las calorías de la pizza, ya me había pasado media hora viendo a Edward dormir como un niño .

Me quité el brazó de Edward lentamente y pusé una almohada en mi lugar.

Cuando Bajé de la cama temblé, el cuarto estaba heladisimo, no apagamos el aire acondicionado anoche y ni lo había notado, de hecho en la noche estabamos empapados en sudor, estabamos tan calientes bajo las sabanas, el cuerpo de Edward me mantenía calientita y ahora estaba desnuda y sin su calor.

Recogí su camiseta de anoche y me la pusé, me quedaba arriba de la mitad del musló y era muy delgada, mis pezones se veían claramente en ella.

Me dirigí a la cama y le di un dulce beso en los labios—Te amo—susurré.

Fui al cuarto de Alice, ahí tenía mi cepillo de dientes.

Cuando terminé de asearme, bajé a la cocina, pensé en preparar un delicioso desayuno para Edward, suspiré me sentía maravillosamente bien.

El telefono comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente conteste.

—Bueno—dije.

—Bella, Bellita como pasate la nocheeee—canturreó Alice.

—Jaja poes dormí poco Al, las peliculas estuvieron horribles y la lluvía no paró—dijé nerviosamente, no me salía mentir.

—Mm ¿Por qué te notó nerviosa Bella? —No. Mierda.

—N…no… nosé de qu…que hablas…Al…Alice—genial, estoy frita.

—Mm, bueno tu sabras—Alice era muy perceptiva. —¿Y como está Edward? —preguntó con un tonito en su voz que me pusó nerviosa.

—Bi…bien, aun no se a levantado, yo estoy en la cocina haré el desayuno.

—Mm bueno… te aviso que llegaremos como a eso de las cuatro porqué daremos otras vueltas, Emmett llegará a eso de las tres, asi que aun tienes tiempo para… lo que sea que quieran hacer ¡Bye! —dijo en un tonó complicé luego colgó.

¡Dios Alice es increíble!

Está claro que no me libraré de ella, no tengo idea de como siempre sabe todo de todos, pero asi es ella…rara.

Me quedé mirando al vació recargada en la encimera, recordando a Edward anoche y a su perfecto y hermoso cuerpo, Dios el era tan maravilloso, de solo pensar en el me estaba poniendo caliente de nuevo.

Mis manos hicieron el mismo recorrido que el hizo mil veces anoche, cerré los ojos recordandolo, recordando su cuerpo, su mirada, sus palabras y la manera en que me hizo sentir.

Cuando mi mano llegó a mi coño, estaba empapada. —Maldición, estoy mojadisima—me sonrojé.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude con eso nena? —me petrifiqué al oir su suave voz.

—Ed…Edward—cuandó me di cuenta el ya se encontraba frente a mi, sus manos a un lado de mi cuerpo, haciendome prisionera entre el y la encimera.

Pasó su nariz por mi cuello hasta mi mandíbula, dondé comenzó a dejar pequeños besos.

—Odié despertarme solo en la cama Bells, fue nuestra primera noche juntos y me hubiera encantado encontrarte a mi lado la mañana siguiente—suspiró—No importa, esta fue la primera de muchas mas.

Mi corazón saltó de felicidad por sus palabras.

—Mm Ed… pero los demas…—me interrumpió con un beso.

—Ellos no tienen nada que opinar esto es entre nosotros, somos lo suficientemente grandes para decidir lo que queramos hacer.

Besó mis labios apasionadamente.

—Y dime nena ¿Qué tan mojada estas? —susurró en mi oido con la voz mas sexy del mundo.

—Estoy…demasiado, mojada —Edward llevó una de sus manos a mi coño —Mm puedo ver que asi es nena, estas caliente y mojada ¿Y es por mi no?

—Si Edward obviamente es por ti —respondí con un hilo de voz, mientras el tocaba mi clitorís y metía uno de sus dedos deliciosamente. Sus ojos miraban mi cuerpo de manera que me hacía sentir escalofrios.

—Mierda Bells, te ves caliente con mi ropa puesta, mmm aunque muero por arrancartela.

De un movimiento me tomó por las caderas y me sentó en la encimera, abriendo mis piernas con un movimiento rudó, dejandomé expuesta ante el, ya qué no llevaba bragas porque le las rompió la noche anterior.

—Edward ¿Qué haces?.

—Voy a tomar mi desayuno—dijó y hundio su cabeza entre mis piernas, haciendome jadear de la impresión, me sostuvé con las manos sobre la encimera.

—Edward ¡Si! —esas cosas que hacía con la lengua eran cosa de otro mundo.

De un movimiento rapidó me penetró hasta el fondó. —¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —Edward era muy grandé y sentí un poco de dolor, pero era un dolor placenteró.

Edward perdía el control completamente cuando estaba en mi interior, comenzó a embestirme con violencia sobre la encimera y pellizcaba mis pezones fuertemente.

Deliciosos gemidos salían de sus labios.

Lanzé un enorme grito cuando me embistió duró y toco un punto en mi que me hizo ver estrellas.

—Eso nena, dejalo ir—me dijo con su sexy voz.

Despues rasgó la camiseta y chupó mis pezones como loco acercandome al borde por su salvajismo.

—Vamos muñeca, sabes que quieres decirlo… ¡gritaló! Quiero saber que soy yo quien te mata de placer ¡hazlo! Con solo ver tu cara sé que estas muriendo de placer Isabella ¡dilo!.

—¡EDWARD! —grite con todas mis fuerzas, sus palabras me hicieron explotar en un orgasmo descomunal.

—Quiero que llegues de nuevo Bella, quiero que llegues conmigo ¡Ya! —no me dejó ni recuperarme, aceleró sus movimientos y estimuló mi clitorís fuerte enviandome a un segundo e increíble orgasmo, para ese momentó estaba practicamente llorando de placer.

—Es… es…yo, oh maldición Edward—balbuceaba, mi cerebro estaba como que apagado o algo.

Edward se rió dulcemente en mi oído, el se había venido conmigo gritando mi nombre de igual manera que yo el suyo.

—Eres maravillosa Bells.

Sonreí.

Edward me levantó de la encimera y me cargó sobre su hombro como todo un cavernícola.

—¡Edward! ¡Que demonios te pasa! —grité riendome.

—Voy a llevarte arriba y hacerte mia hasta que me pidas piedad, o hasta que Alice o Emmett lleguén lo que ocurrá primero —dijo simplemente mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras conmigo como un bulto.

Dios amo a Edward Cullen.

**

* * *

**

Wiii tercer capitulo, me tardé y esta cortito, pero el proximo habrá Edward POV y estará muy interesante ajajaa.

**Para todas aquella que leen Sweet About Me, pasen a votar en el poll de mi profile y leean la nota de autor! **

**Es importante porque ya estoy escribiendo el decimo capitulo y en este ya se menciona un poco de la historia del pasado de Bella.!**

**Tambien pasen por mi historia Dominame, esta historia no será nada como Sweet About Me o está, esa será de temas fuertes y de hecho si saben de una beta o algo diganme porque es una historia que es bastante dificil de escribir.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

—**¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazon latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije—¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios,¿lo dice enserio? —Claro,eres mi mejor amigo—¿sera lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomandomé de la cintura y pegandome a el **_**oh por Dios**_

**

* * *

**

Bpov

—Mmm ya… n…no…puedo…mas—dijé practicamente sin voz, estaba cansadisima, me dolía todo y tenía la voz ronca como si hubiera ido a un concierto y no hubiera parado de gritar… lo cual en parte es cierto no dejé de gritar como en hora y media, Edward… Dios, Edward era… no tengó palabras.

—Vamos nena, aguanta otro pocó ¿si? —dijó con voz sexy y atrayente mientras acariciaba mi espalda suavemente.

¡Estaba loco! Me folló sin tregua y yo ya no podía mas, ademas moría de hambre.

—Ed… necesito retomar fuerzas, vamos a comer algo por favor—dijé en un susurro, no me salía la voz.

Suspiró—Esta bien muñeca, pero que sea rapido, quien sabe cuando estaremos solos nuevamente, quiero aprovechar el tiempo nena—dijó en mi oído despues succionó el lobulo de mi oreja deliciosamente, mientras sentía su mano acariciar suavemente mi trasero, gemí un poco y sentí una deliciosa descarga electrica, no podía evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma ante su toqué.

Me levanté de la cama cubriendome con la sabana, debía cubrirme si no quería que Edward me volviera a tomar como un loco.

Me levanté

—Tranquila Bells, te daré un pequeño descansó muñeca—dijó con esa sonrisa tan de el que me ponía toda loca.

Salí de la habitación de Edward envuelta en la sabana y corrí a la habitación de Alice, una ves ahí fue al armrio y me pusé un camisón rosa fuerte que parecía un vestidito, no me molesté en buscar la ropa interior, siempre tenía alguna mia en la habitación de Alice, sabía que debía estar de facíl accesó para Edward, era obvio que iba a tomarmé nuevamente.

Y no es qué me molestará, estaba ansiosa por volver a sentirlo… no tenía idea de cómo podía caminar en este momento por qué realmente me dolía un poco, pero amaba este dolor, era una prueba de que el estuvó dentró de mi y de la pasión que el sentía por mi.

Ademas la manera como me poseía era… ruda, fuerte y tan dominante, la verdad me lastimaba un poco, pero el dolor me exitaba mucho.

Cada vez que Edward estuvó dentró de mi, se metía mas en mi corazon.

Salí de la habitación de Alice y fui hacía la cocina, moría de hambre, una vez ahí fui al refrigerador y saqué todo lo necesario para hacer un omelette, haría uno grande para compartir con Edward.

Encendí la cafetera y pusé a preparar un poco de café.

Ya había mezclado los ingredientes, y comencé a cocinar el omelette, Edward aun no bajaba y eso estaba bien, me daba tiempo de pensar.

Suspiré… no quería que esto se me fuera de la manos.

.

.

.

**Epov**

Siempre desde que tengo memoria he querido… corromperla.

Ella tan suave e inocente, tan dulce y bella y yo solo quería cogerla hasta romperla.

Bella era mi mejor amiga desde… desde siempre, siempre la he ¿querido?, la verdad siempre he pensado que Bella para mi es mas que un simple te quiero.

Ella era mas, siempre era mas.

Mas que todas, mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo que me pudiera importar, ella era mi todo.

Ok, lo acepto como que medio la amo.

La verdad estoy confundido, lo unico que deseo es encerrarla y que ni el aire le de, protegerla hasta de ella misma porque la tonta era un desastre… un hermoso desastre.

No quería que nadie le hiciera daño, pero al mismo tiempo yo quería partirela en dos…

Tanto tiempo aguantandome las ganas de tenerla…

Pero ayer exploté no pudé mas, cuando la vi toda enojadita y sexy con su vestidito lo perdí, la verdad me valió, desde que entró a la casa empecé a idear el plan para metertla en mi cama…y con eso me refería a cogerla.

Ella me dejó plantado por un pendejo, que aparte se le había ocurrido aprovecharse de mi Bella embriagandola… cuando me entere quien es.

Pero la que lo va a pagar es Alice, pobre Alice…

¡Bella era mia!

No sé por qué no les quedaba claro eso…

Esto era…raro.

Siempre he sido con Bella el perfecto caballero como mi madre me enseñó, siempre la he tratado con cariño y respeto por qué Bella es una dama.

Siempre he sido su mejor amigo, ya saben el que le ayuda a ponerse el vestido en ves de quitarselo.

¿Cuantas veces la he visto saliendo con otros?

¿Cuántas veces he estado muriendo de celos?

¿Cuántas veces me he follado a otras pensando en ella?

Ya perdí la cuenta.

Bella era como el cielo y el infierno para mi, era como mi demonio y mi angel personal, gracias a ella he cometido cosas que nunca haría siendo yo.

Yo, poes yo soy alguien tranquilo,me gusta tocar el piano, cantar un poco, leer mucho, estar con mis amigos y practicar en el hospital con mi papá.

Yo era "perfecto" ya saben, todas decían que era un exelente partido, era caballeroso, estudioso y buen amigo.

A todas las personas les daba su lugar y jamas trataba mal a nadie.

Ese era yo, Edward Cullen.

Pero gracias a Isabella… bueno ella sacaba lo peor de mi.

Ella sacaba mis mas sublimes y bajos instintos al mismo tiempo y literalmente me volvía loco, eso nunca me había pasado con nadie mas. Recuerdo mi primera vez… con Tanya.

Ella andaba tras de mi desde que tengo memoria, finalmente me sentí culpable por verla siempre siguiendome con una sonrisa en la cara mientras yo ni siquiera le daba la hora, y la invité a una cita. Recuerdo cuando le dijé a Bella que saldría con ella.

Se puso toda rojita, luego respiro hondo hasta que el color de su cara se hizo normal y me sonrió, y me dijo " has lo que se te de la gana" en un tono acido y se fue. Recuerdo haberme reído por horas, estaba feliz de pensar que ella estaba celosa, total solo sería una cita y despues le dejaría claro que solo me interesaba una amistad.

Llevé a Tanya a cenar, la cena estuvo tranquila y sin contratiempos.

Una vez en el Volvo, ibamos en la carretera, en el bosque y ella literalmente se me aventó encima, con difilcutad estacioné el auto en la orilla y bueno… No entraré en detalles pero terminamos en el asiento trasero de mi Volvo.

Me sentí demasiado mal despues de eso… yo no la amaba, ni siqueira sentía cariño por ella, solo fue lujuría, lujuría del momento. Y lo peor es qué yo solo podía pensar en Bella en esos momentos… y eso se volvió costumbre, siempre que me llegaba a acostar con alguna chica o me daba placer por mi mismo, pensaba en ella…

¡Demonios!

Ahora que he estado dentro de ella, no podré dejarla, solo espero que esto no salga mal, yo adoro a Isabella y no quiero perderla.

Yo se qué mi Isabella no me quería de la misma manera que yo a ella.

Emmett una vez me dijó que la cortejara, que la invitara a salir, pero yo moría de miedo que ella me rechazara y que la cosas cambiaran entre nosotros… Y vaya que cambiaron anoche…

Ayer simplemente no me pude controlar, me pasé toda la pelicula pensando en lo que estaba apunto de hacer, una parte de mi me decía que esperara, que la invitara a salir, que la llevará al baile de graduación, siempre soñaba con perder mi virginada con ella la noche del baile… pero obviamente eso no ocurriría.

Yo la perdí con la idiota de Tanya y Bella… no quiero saberlo por qué ya lo habría matado… literalmente lo hubiera matado.

Pero eso ya no importaba, había corrompido a mi precioso angel y lo había convertido en un demonio…

El olor a comida me llegó sacandomé de mis pensamientos. Mi hermosa Bella, estaba haciendo el desayuno, olía delicioso, no había bajado con ella porque necesitaba unos minutos para mi.

Me pusé de nuevo el pantalón y bajé con mi angel/demonio.

Ella estaba en la estufa tarareando una canción, ella movía sus caderas lentamente, como insitandome. El mounstro dentró de mi estaba apunto de salir aflote…

Esa cinturita…ugh quería romperla.

Esas caderas, su trasero….

Ya esta… lo perdí de nuevo.

La abraze de la cintura y pegue mi erección a su trasero ella jadeó—Edward—dijo sorprendida. Comencé a masajear sus pechos suavemente, podía sentir sus pezones endurecerse y su respiración acelerarse.

—Joder cariño, que es lo que llevas puesto—dijé en su oído era muy sexy y suave lo que traía puesto.

—Ed…Edward, va…vamos a desayunar, luego hacemos lo que quieras ¿si? —susurró. Sabía que necesitaba comer, yo simplemente necesitaba comerla a ella, pero podía esperar un poco.

Me separé de ella e inmediatamente ella fue por unos platos y comenzó a servir la comida en ellos, yo tomé un poco de fruta y la piqué mientras ella servía.

Bella se sentó en la mesa. —Vamos Edward ven a comer, la comida se enfría. —Dijo y tomó un poco de comida con el tenedor y lo metió lentamente en su boca, miré como lentamente el tenedor se perdía entre sus labios y lo chupaba.

Estaba duró como una piedra.

Me acerqué a ella y la levanté en brazos—¡Edward! —gritó por la sorpresa. Me senté en la silla con Bella en mis brazos y la acomodé en mi regazo, asegurandome de acomodarla muy bien sobre mi erección.

Tomé con el tenedor un poco de comida y se la di en la boca a Bella—Mm Edward—gimió mi Bella, despues pasó la lengua por sus deliciosos labios.

—Ahora dejame a mi—dijo con una sexy voz.

Bella se removía sensualmente sobre mi erección mientras desayunabamos, la tomé de la cintura y la aprete un poco mas.

—Oh Edward—gimió Bella y comenzó a moverse mas fuerte sobre mi.

—Si muñeca, muevete asi.

Comencé a lamer su cuello y a acariciar sus deliciosos pechos,mientras hacia movimientos ondulatorios bajo ella.

—Edward—gimió y se giró, atacó mi cuello con besos humedos y pequeñas mordidas, luego me miró mordiendo su labio inferior—Oh, Edward ugh no soporto mas, follame, follame ya.

—Mm ¿quieres que te follé muñeca?... no estoy seguro cariño, dijiste que querías desayunar—me gustaba jugar con ella, quería llevarla al borde de la locura.

—Por favor, follamé ya Edward, no puedo mas—Bella subió las piernas hacía la otra silla, pasó sus manos por sus pechos hasta su centro, el cual empezó a acariciar, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que no llevaba bragas y eso literalmente me volvió loco.

Verla acariciandose lentamente, escuchar esos pequeños gemidos que salían de sus carnosos labios…

—Deja de tocarte Isabella—gruñí. Estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a quemar y mucho.

—Ya que tu no quieres ayudarme, me lo haré solita y pensare en tu duró y grande pene dentro me mi mientras me toco…mmmm Edward si, asi me gusta, que rico—gemía mientras se tocaba.

Esto era lo mas erotico que había visto en mi vida, Bella en mi cocina mastubandose solo usando un pequeño camisón sin bragas.

La levanté sin avisarle y la estampé contra la encimera de la cocina, con deseperación saqué por encima de su cabeza el camison, dejandola desnuda ante mi.

—Mm Edward chupame, muerdeme mmm haz algo ¡Maldita sea! —gimio desesperada, pero no eso si que no, yo mandaba aquí.

Tomé en un puño su cabello y lo jalé hacia atrás fuertemente, Bella se quejó un poco.

—Tu te callas Isabella, yo mandó aquí entiendes, voy a tener que castigarte por darte placer sola, te dije que solo yo puedo darte placer… vas a pagarlo Isabella.

Bella gimió fuertemente y a duras penas asintió, estampé mis labios en los de ella en un beso rudo y desesperado, parecía que me la estaba comiendo.

Bella masajeaba mi lengua con la suya deliciosamente, maldita provocadora…

Sin previo aviso metí dos dedos a su centro, Bella empezó a gimotear en el beso, deje sus labios y ataqué sus pechos.

—Si, si mas, asi dame…¡Edward! —grito cuando mordí fuerte uno de sus pezones.

Tomé su rostro brucamente. —Mirame—le dijé y rapidamente me quité el pantalon con la otra mano como pude y la penetre de una estocada hasta el fondo.

Bella jadeó, podía sentirla temblando entre mis brazos y amaba esa sensación de ella en ese estado, debía dejarle claro que yo era el dueño de esa emoción.

—Tú—la penetré fuerte al decirlo—eres mía Isabella y de nadie mas, solo será mi nombre lo que salga de tus labios cuando te corras, por qué solo yo te haré llegar como nunca nadie lo hará, suplicaras por mi muñeca, yo soy tu dueño. Solo yo. —Susurré contra sus carnosos labios..

—Si, tu y solo tu eres mi dueño Edward, solo tu… por favor hazme llegar, necesito que me hagas correrme Ed… no puedo mas… ¡Estoy ardiendo! —gritó.

—¿Jugaste con fuego muñeca?... poes ahora vas a quemarte—comenzé a embestirla duró, no lo hacía rapido pero mis embestidas eran profundas, la estaba torturando, lo hacía lento y hasta el fondo, podía verla retorcerse de placer yo solo acresentaba el fuego en ella.

—Mmmm dame… mas rapido—jadeó contra mis labios.

—Te voy a doblar y te lo voy hacer desde atrás, por qué se que te encanta asi ¿Verdad muñeca?

—Si, joder si me encanta hazlo.

La giré brucamente dejando su delicioso trasero frente a mi, jalé fuerte su cabello y la pentré duró, guíe mis labios a su boca y la bese rudamente jalando su cabello hacia atrás mientras la pentraba furiosamente contra la encimera de la cocina, la estaba follando como un animal y a ella le encantaba.

Corté el beso y mordí su hombro haciendola gritar.

—¡Si! Oh si eres malditamente bueno yo, yo mmmm tu…—Bella decía incoherencias, yo solo podía gemir por qué estar dentro de ella era indescriptible, sentir su caliente y humedo coño rodeandome era lo mas delicioso que había experimentado.

Solté su cabello y dirgí ambas manos a sus caderas, enterre mis dedos en ellas y la pentré como nunca.

—¡Ahaaaa! ¡Si! ¡Oh Dios! —grito Bella.

—¿Te gusta asi muñeca, te gusta como te doy? —dijé y no pude contenerme y le dí una nalgada, ella gimió mas fuerte asi que no le desagrado.

—¡Edward! ¡Ahí cariño! Justo ahí, por favor te ruego que no pares—grito y ese grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

—Joder ¿asi? —le dijé y la embestí mas duro si eso era posible.

—Oh si ahí, ahí mmmm ¡Edward! —gritó y la sentí correrse duró, no pudé aguantarlo mas y me fui con ella gritando su nombre.

Caí sobre su espalda, los dos estabamos sobre la encimera completamente sudados y desnudos, me levanté lentamente, Bella seguía ahí tirada, ella trató de levantarse pero casí se caé, sus piernas estaban muuy debiles.

Lentamente la senté en una de las sillas y la escuché quejarse un poco al sentarse…mierda la había lastimado por ser tan animal

—Lo siento pequeña—le dijé y le dí un suave beso en la frente, ella me miró impresionada, no sé que demonios pasaba por su mente, siempre ha sido un misterio para mi y me encantaría leerle la mente para entenderla un poco.

—No pasá nada Edward—dijó viendome fijamente aun impresionada, me estaba preocupando.

—¿Pasa algo cariño? —pregunté acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

—No, Ed…nada no pasa nada, mm ¿podrías llevarme arriba? Ya sabes como lo hiciste antes y recostarme en tu cama, quiero descansar un poco antes que lleguen los demas—me dijó haciendo un sensual puchero.

Le di un besito en su labio inferior—Claro muñeca.

La sostuvé en mis brazos completamente desnuda y la llevé a mi habitación, sentirla asi me estaba prendiendo de nuevo y es que nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

Una vez en mi habitación, la acosté en la cama y la cubrí con las sabanas.

—Iré por algo de ropa para ti al cuarto de Alice y tambien desordenaré la cama para que piense que dormiste ahí ¿ok? —al decir lo ultimo pudé ver tristeza en sus ojos.

—Claro—dijo en voz baja. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —pregunté preocupado.

—Es qué, no sé esto es raro Edward, ya sabes mentirles a todos, ocultarle cosas a Alice…—No, Bella no podía arrepentirse, no lo permitiría.

—No les estamos mintiendo Bells, esto es entre tu y yo y bueno la enana probablemente se enterará y esta bien, mejor se lo diremos ambos ¿si?... sé que será dificil de explicar que decidimos hacer esto, pero no es problema de nadie muñequita—le dije suavemente.

—Ok Ed… solo no quiero que esto cambié nuestra amistad por favor—si claro, solo amistad… mierda.

—No te preocupes cariño, siempre estaré contigo—le dí un suave besó en los labios, Bella sonrió dulcemente y se hundio en la almohada.

Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta, caminé a la habitación de Alice y destendí la cama, sabía que debíamos hablar con Alice pero no había que apredurarnos a eso, tomé algo de ropa del cajon que Alice destinaba para Bella… en ese momento recordé el desatré de la cocina y el camisón del Bella juntó con mi pantalon.

No me había dado cuenta que andaba caminando desnudo por ahí, si Alice supiera que entre a su recamara desnudo y me senté en su cama seguramente me mataría.

Fui de regresó a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y Bella estaba profundamente dormida… Dios, soy un animal, la dejé rendida.

Me pusé un boxer y bajé a limpiar el desastré que dejamos y nuestra ropa.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando oí un ruido que venía de la cocina, era una risa… esa risa.

Corrí a la cocina y ahí estaba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con el camisón de Bella en sus manos, mientras comía un trozode fruta que estaba regado en la encimera.

—Wow Eddie, eso fue mejor que pago por eventó, deberás que ustedes no pierden el tiempo, y que gritos los de Bella, wow jamas me lo hubiera imaginado, que a ti y a Bella les gusté el sexo rudó, parecía que la ibas a matar, estaba apuntó de interrumpirlos y evitar una tragedia, pero la verdad la vista era increible asi que no los detuvé… y bien hermano ¿Cómo mierdas llegaron al punto de coger como animales en la amada cocina de Esme?.

No podía creerlo, escuchaba los latidos de mi corazon en mis oidos, no podía creer que el maldito pervertido se haya quedado viendonos a mi y a Bella… pero lo que mas coraje me daba es qué el idiota vio a mi Bella desnuda y en esa situación.

Un brillo maicioso pasó por sus ojos—Ten envidió Eddie, de verdad que esta buenisima, aunque claro yo ya tengó a mi diosa, pero eso no quita que Bella este riquisima.

_Maldito Emmett…_

**

* * *

**

Ya lo acabé por fin, chicas está historia sé irá poniendo interesante, aun no empieza para nada lo bueno, esta historia tiene alto contenido sexual, posiciones explicitas y demas, aparte del drama claro, no seré exesivo pero lo habrá obvio.

**Edward aquí será un posesivo dominante mmm es medio mentalward pero con humor. No llegá a extremos tragicos pero si veremos a un Edward con algo de doble personalidad como pudieron ver en el cap y veran mas claramente mas adelante.**

**Para aclarar el pacto es entre ambos, ninguno d los dos podrá salir con nadie mas ni mucho menos acostarse con alguien mas.**

**En verdad esta historia irá mejorando chicas!**

**Dejen Review y les mando un avancé por inbox a las que no tienen cuenta ponganme su mail**

**Aha otra cosa, aclaró que mis historias son M por muchas razones no solo por el sexo, en Sweet About Me, los personajes maldicen mucho pero eso es por quá asi es la historia, ellos son irresponsables y valemadristas, mis historias osea esta y Sweet About Me tienen un toqué bizarro, menos dominame por que esa será mas "seria" por asi decirlo.**

**Yo en realidad en mi vida cotidiana no hablo asi… digo todo esto por un review que me dejaron en Sweet About Me dondé me dicen que como los personajes maldicen sin razon habla ma del fic y de la autora.**

**No hago esto en mala onda, si no qué asi son las historias con lenguaje fuerte por qué asi son los personajes, asi lo elegí yo y no lo voy a cambiar, ya pusé las razones del por qué son asi mis personajes y solo quería hacer esta aclaración a todas en buen plan.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos me hacen super feliz y me inspiran a hacer mejor mis historias y a continuarlas.**

**Reviews!**

**Effylove.**


	6. ¿Descubiertos?

**Los personajes son de Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

—**¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazon latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije—¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios,¿lo dice enserio? —Claro,eres mi mejor amigo—¿sera lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomandomé de la cintura y pegandome a el **_**oh por Dios**_

**

* * *

**

Epov

Emmett Cullen había hecho muchisimas cosas a lo largo de su vida para fastidiarme, desde acusarme con Esme y Carlisle cuando eramos pequeños y yo hacía alguna idiotes hasta tener sexo con Rosalie en mi piano… pero esto es por mucho lo mas jodido qué Emmett me ha hecho.

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios haces aquí Emmett? —gruñí.

El estupido comenzó a reirse con ganas.

—¡Emmett! —grité enojado.

—¡Qué! Esta es mi casa y yo puedo entrar a donde se me de la gana. Ahora empieza con los detalles bro, esto es interesante—dijó frotando sus manos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Idiota_.

—Vamos Eddie, estoy orgullose de ti ¿dime como convertiste a la dulce y timida Bella Swan en esa sexy maquina sexual qué vi hace un rato?

Respiré profundamente y conté hasta diez mentalmente para no matarlo en este jodido momento, necesitaba controlarme.

—Emmett—advertí entre dientes, sujetando el puente de mi nariz con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Dime! por Dios Edward eso fue increíble, Bella gemía y se retorcía tan deliciosamente ¡joder! Y cuando comenzó a masturbarse fue tan caliente, no le debe nada a cualquier actriz porno, se me antojo demasiado y eso qué lo hice con Rose como seis veces ayer pero Bella...wow—dijó lamiendose los labios.

¡A la mierda el control!

Me lancé sobre Emmett y le tiré un puñetazo directo a la nariz, se balanceó hacía atrás y grandes gotas de sangre cayeron de su nariz.

—¡Estas loco! Me rompiste la nariz—gritó Emmett como niñita con los ojos llorosos.

Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo empujé hasta la estufa. — ¡Si! Rompí tu fea nariz y si se ta ocurré decir algo de lo qué viste aquí o bromear con esto o simplemente pensar en Bella desnuda, romperé cada hueso de tu maldito cuerpo—gruñí.

Emmett me veía con miedo y confusión, normalmente yo era muy pacífico, de hecho es por eso qué Emmett siempre se metía conmigo por qué yo lo ignoraba y era el qué mas paciencia le tenía.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano—dijó asustado.

Rodé los ojos y lo solté.

Recogí el camison de Bella y mis pantalones del piso, Emmett seguía parado frente a la estufa sin decir una sola palabra.

Me dirigí a la salida de la cocina y lo oí. —Bella lo transtorna—masculló para el mismo.

Era verdad ella me transtornaba, sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de mi, me volvía literalmente loco. Loco de pasión, de deseo, de celos y miles de cosas mas.

.

.

.

**Bpov**

Me había tomado tan salvajemente, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero las repercuciones de mi orgasmo seguían presentes enviandome excitantes olas de calor qué mitigaban el dolor.

Seguía tirada sobre la encimera sin poder decir una sola palabra, traté de lavantarme pero mis piernas estaban muy debiles asi qué me fue imposible.

Edward lentamente me sentó en una de las sillas, no pudé reprimir el quejido qué salió de mis labios al sentarme, sentí un dolor punzante en mi intimidad.

—Lo siento pequeña—dijó Edward con voz suave y besó mi frente.

Yo lo miré impresionada. En un momento es un completo animal sexual y al otro es el Edward qué siempre he conocido y amado.

—No pasá nada Edward—dijé viendolo fijamente, sus ojos volvieron hacer dulces y suaves, ya no había rastro del Edward desquiciado en su mirada.

—¿Pasa algo cariño? —me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla, supongo qué debía ser por mi cara de boba.

—No, Ed…nada no pasa nada, mm ¿podrías llevarme arriba? Ya sabes como lo hiciste antes y recostarme en tu cama, quiero descansar un poco antes que lleguen los demas—dijé haciendo un puchero, realmente necesitaba descansar, era sabado y Alice siempre hace planes los sabados.

Me dio un tierno besito en el labio inferior—Claro muñeca—dijó dulcemente.

Me sostuvó entre sus brazos, yo estaba completamente desnuda, me sentía muy expuesta pero no avergonzada, no podía sentirme de esa manera con Edward. Amaba sentir el calor qué emanaba de su cuerpo desnudo, un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre comenzó a formarse.

Creo qué me estoy volviendo adicta al sexo.

Llegamos a la habitación y Edward me acostó en la cama y me cubrió con las sabanas, estaban frías nada se comparaba al calor de su cuerpo.

—Iré por algo de ropa para ti al cuarto de Alice y tambien desordenaré la cama para que piense que dormiste ahí ¿ok? —cuando dijó eso me sentí triste, no quería engañar a Alice era mi mejor amiga y no teníamos secretos y dudo mucho qué Edward quiera qué los demas se enteren…ese ultimo pensamiento me llenó aun mas de tristeza, Edward nunca me vería como algo mas qué esto.

—Claro—dijé en voz baja tratando de qué el dolor no se notará en mi voz.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —preguntó preocupado, Dios claro qué lo noto.

—Es qué, no sé esto es raro Edward, ya sabes mentirle a todos, ocultarle cosas a Alice…—dijé la mitad de la verdad , no iba a decirle qué lo amaba y qué me sentía mal de qué el nunca me vera mas qué como su "mejor amiga con beneficios."

—No les estamos mintiendo Bells, esto es entre tu y yo y bueno la enana probablemente se enterará y esta bien, mejor se lo diremos ambos ¿si?... sé que será dificil de explicar que decidimos hacer esto, pero no es problema de nadie muñequita—dijo suavemente.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, qué el estuviera dispuesto a decirselo a Alice me daba una pequeña esperanza.

Aun qué tambien cabía la posibilidad qué Edward se aburra de mi y como yo me le entregue tan facíl cambie su manera de verme y ya no me quiera mas ni como su amiga, lo concía bien y el no tomaba enserio a las mujeres faciles.

Ese pensamiento me llenó de panico—Ok Ed… solo no quiero qué cambié nuestra amistad por favor—no podría soportar perderlo. Aun qué lo amaba me conformaba con su amistad y ser parte de su vida.

—No te preocupes cariño, siempre estaré contigo—dijó y pudé ver en su mirda algo de ¿dolor?.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios y sonreí ante lo hermoso qué sentía al besar sus dulces labios.

Me acosté en la suave almohada y cerré los ojos, sentía mucho cansancio pero no creía qué sería capaz de dormir por completo.

Asi qué respiré hondo y traté de poner mi mente en blanco… rapidamente caí en el mundo de los sueños casi sin darme cuenta.

.

.

.

Sentí un suave roze en mis labios, despues lo sentí en mi cuello seguido por mis pechos. Sentí algo humedo y caliente rozar insistentemente mi pezon izquierdo, sentí unas suaves pero masculinas manos acariciando mis piernas.

De pronto sentí un escalofrió, podía sentir el aire frío por todo mi cuerpo desnudo, la sabana no me cubría mas y solo sentía calor en mi pezon y esporadicamente en mis piernas.

Dejé de sentir el calor en mi pezon izquierdo y comenzé a sentirlo en mi vientre, cada vez iba bajando mas y mas…

Abrí los ojos desorientada cuando sentí ese humedo calor entre mis piernas, sobre mi clitorís.

Pudé ver una mata de pelo cobrizo enterrada entre mis piernas,podía escuchar el ruido qué hacian sus labios succionando mi coño.

Gemí fuertemente, empujando mis caderas hacia el.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados en completa concentración mientras lamía mi coño, parecía disfrutarlo mucho, pasó su suave lengua sobre mi clitorís y se me escapó un gritito.

Edward abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente sin dejar de lamerme.

—¡Oh! Si… si, si—no podía decir nada coherente en es momento. Aun no podía creer qué Edward estuviera haciendome esto a mi.

Edward se separó un poco de mi coño—Mmmm Bella eres deliciosa—gimió.

—Oh Dios—no podía respirar, me sentía completamente abrumada.

Edward comenzó a succionar mis labios intimos nuevamente, enrede mis dedos en su cabello empujandolo mas hacía mi coño.

El succiono profundamente y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por tanto placer.

Tomó mis caderas firmemente evitando asi qué siguiera moviendolas hacia el, empece a sentirme desesperada, Edward succionó lentamente mi clitorís, pequeñas descargas electricas recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

El lo mordio suavemente haciendome perder la razón. —¡Edward! ¡Por favor! —grité completamente fuera de mi.

—Por favor qué Bella, qué necesitas muñeca, tienes qué decirmelo—dijó contra mi clitorís con voz ronca.

—Solo… por favor…yo…quiero—decía cosas sin sentido alguno.

—¿Quieres que te haga venir Bella? ¿Quieres correrte en mi boca? —preguntó mirandome, sus ojos estaba completamente oscurecidos…completamente desquiciado.

—Oh si por favor si—dijé con un hilo de voz, estaba perdida en su mirada y en las sensaciones qué me hacía sentir con su maravillosa lengua.

Empezó a lamerme duró no estaba siendo nada delicado, presionaba fuerte mi clitorís con su lengua moviendola rudamente sobre el.

Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás, solté el cabello de Edward y aferré mis manos a las sabanas.

—¡Ahaaaa Edward! —grité cuando sentí esa conocida y deliciosa explosión en mi vientre, podía sentir mi coño contraerse deliciosamente y el oir a Edward succionar lo qué salía de mi interior solo intensificaba mi orgasmo.

—Bella—murmuró Edward sobre mis labios, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento se levantó, estaba como en otro mundo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la verde mirada de Edward—¿Si Edward? —pregunté desorientada.

Sin decir una palabra mas, me besó profundamente, sentí mi sabor en sus labios lo cual me pareció delicioso y excitante. El beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta terminar en dulces piquitos.

Reí, por qué me sentía feliz, Edward era rudo y tierno a la vez, era maravilloso.

Sonrió dulcemente—Hora de vestirse muñequita, por mucho qué me gusté tenerte desnuda en mi cama, Alice está por llegar y no creo qué encontrarnos asi sea la mejor manera para qué se enteré—dijó y frunció un poco como recordando algo.

Alisé con un dedo su ceño y sonrio.

Se levantó de la cama y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la tomé y me levantó de un jalón, su mirada intensa recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo y no pudé evitar sonrojarme un poco, lo sé era tonto qué me sonrojara despues de todo lo que a pasado pero es algo qué no puedo evitar.

Edward acarició mi mejilla y sonrió—Me encanta tu sonrojó Bella, es hermoso—dijó suavemente, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, acercó lentament sus labios a los mios y los capturó en un dulce beso, lleno de ternura… podía sentir como este beso era diferente, estaba besando a mi mejor amigo no al amante.

Mi corazon se aceleró ante esto, este beso estaba lleno de emociones, fue el mejor beso qué recibí de Edward hasta ahora.

Nos separamos lentamente, ambos teníamos una sonrisa boba .

—Vamos Bells, la ropa esta en el baño.

Me dí la vuelta y Edward me dio una nalgada, solté un gritito de la sorpresa, lo miré y sonreía traviesamente. —Lo siento, no me pude contener, amo tu respingado y hermoso trasero—dijó y sentí toda la sangre de mi cuerpo concentrada en mi rostro.

Edward comenzó a reirse de mi, asi qué le aventé una almohada directo a la cabeza—Callate Edward—refunfuñe como una niña pequeña completamente sonrojada, eso hizo qué se riera aun mas.

Sonreí.

Volvíamos a ser los mismos de siempre, nada había cambiado.

Entré al baño y efectivamente la ropa estaba ahí, había un sujetador rosa chicle con una tanga a juego, una blusa celeste de tirantes muy finos y… ¡Una minifalda de mezclilla!

¡Como se le ocurre que use tanga con una minifalda!

Estupido Edward, seguramente no estaba pensando claramente cuando eligió mi ropa.

Levanté la mirada al espejo y me observé detenidamente. Tenía dos grandes moretones en ambos lados de mi cadera, claramente se veía la forma de los dedos de Edward, mis pechos estaban llenos de chupetones.

Suspiré, estaba completamente jodida de eso no había duda.

Abri la regadera y me dí una ducha rapida, olía a sexo, ayer en la noche estabamos completamente bañados en sudor bajo sus sabanas mientras lo haciamos desesperadamente, obvio qué necesitaba un baño.

Salí y me sequé rapidamente, de igual manera me pusé la ropa, sentía el corazon acelerado, en cualquier momento Alice podría llegar y qué explicación le daría si me encontrara en la ducha de Edward.

Mm hablando de Alice ¿Y Emmett? No se suponía qué el llegaría antes qué ella…

En ese momento me tensé.

¿Y si llegó cuando Edward me hacía ese delicioso sexo oral hace unos minutos?

Yo la verdad pierdo noción del tiempo y de todo cuando Edward usa su lengua en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

¿Y si nos escuchó?

Dios, moriría de pena, Emmett haría un millon de bromas a costa de nosotros, eso sin contar qué era capaz de contarle hasta a Charlie.

No… no podía ser, solo estoy nerviosa y paranoica eso es todo, Emmett probablemente ni este aquí todavía.

Salí del baño, Edward se encontraba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita bailando en sus labios, vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra qué pegaba deliciosamente a su torso, tenía el cabello ligeramente humedo obviamente se había duchado mientras dormiá y yo ni en cuenta de esto mientras el me hacia sex…Dios, nubla mis sentidos es simplemente hermoso.

—Hey, acaso te parece buena idea qué use minifalda con tanga Edward Cullen ¡Me siento desnuda! —grité, aun qué realmente no estaba molesta, no podía estarlo con el.

El se rió suavemente sin moverse ni abrir sus ojos. —Creeme Bella es una excelente idea, nos será muy, muy utíl cariño—dijó sensualmente.

Mordí mi labio ante la sensación de calor qué me inundo derrepente.

¿Tendré alguna vez suficiente de el?

No…creo qué no.

Caminé hacia la cama y me pusé a horcajadas sobre el qué seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

Sus manos acariciaron lentamente mis muslos de la parte interior, hasta llegar mi centro, lo tocó ligeramente y gemí un poco.

Abrió los ojos y me miró. —Si, será de gran utilidad—dijó y de un movimiento me pusó bajo su cuerpo y me beso suavemente.

Enrede mis dedos en su hermoso cabello y correspondí ese beso de la misma manera qué el, suave y pausadamente.

Estabamos en nuestra burbuja cuando oimos un fuerte gritó.

—¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡Dondé estan! ¡Traigo regalos! —gritó una fuerte y chillona voz.

Alice.

Edward y yo nos tensamos al mismo tiempo, digo si le contaríamos a Alice por qué ella simplemente se enterá de todo y los dos confiabamos muchisimo en ella, pero no era el momento aun, quería disfrutar de este secreto solos entre los dos un poco mas, aun qué me fuera dificíl ocultarselo a Alice.

Ya intuía cual sería su reacción…

—Edward aun no…quiero mantenerlo entre los dos un poco mas de tiempo ¿si? Lo hace mas especial—las palabras salieron de mis labios sin qué puediera controlarlas, probablemente Edward no le interesaba si era especial o no.

Podía escuchar la voz de Alice gritandole a Jasper qué se apurará y a el quejarse por qué tenía hamabre y no sé qué mas.

Edward me miró tiernamente—Lo nuestro siempre será especial Bella, no importa lo qué pasé, esto es maravilloso y especial.

Dios era tan lindo y era un maldito bipolar tambien.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Alice.

Edward se levantó de la cama y yo con el de un saltó. Acomodé mi ropa y mi cabello.

En ese momento caí en cuenta qué finalmente nuestra maravillosa noche y nuestro paraiso personal llegó a su fin.

De vuelta al mundo real…

Estaba mas qué claro qué por lo qué resta del fin de semana no podremos estar juntos…es decir realmente juntos.

—Ed…—quería decirle lo qué pensaba antes de qué Alice subiera.

—No cariño, no pienses qué esto terminó aquí por el resto del fin de semana, te dijé qué quería tenerte todos los días y tanto como se pudiera…confía en mi, está misma noche volveras a sentirme dentro de ti muñeca—dijó y me dio un beso qué me dejó sin aliento.

Edward salió de la habitación, dejandome atontada por su beso y muy excitada por sus palabras.

—¡Bella! —pegué un saltó, gracias al gritó Alice, qué se encontraba en el entrada de la habitación.

—Al…Alice ¡Como estas! —Dios, ¿podrías haberme hecho mas idiota?.

Alice me miró fijamente, me recorrió de pies a cabeza—¿Qué te pasa Bella? Estas…diferente—dijó entrecerrando los ojos.

Mierda.

—A…a mi na…nada Al, no…no sé dondé sacas eso—dijé como retrasada mental.

—¿Me podrías decir por qué estas toda blanca, como si hubieras visto un fantasma? Ó ¿Por qué mi hermano tiene esa sonrisa idiota en la cara?

—No…no sé de qué hablas Alice—estaba nerviosa y lo qué le sigue.

—Mmm, pues Edward esta derramando miel, tiene los ojos brillantes y esa sonrisita estupida y tú cuando llegué a la habitación tenías la mirada peridida y muy brillante, y a ti solo te brilla la mirada cuando esta muy feliz… o cuando estas muy excitada—dijó levantando una cejá, yo me sonrojé fuertemente.

_Maldito sonrojo traicionero._

—Dios mio—susurró Alice, mirando hacia la cama.

Seguí su mirada y solo ví la cama destendida y nada mas, no había nada fuera de lugar…creo.

—¿Qu… qué pasa Al? —dijé otra vez como retrasada mental.

Ella me miró fijamente, luego desvió la mirada y sacudió lentamente la cabeza como negando algo, una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios, despues suspiró.

—Nada Bella, no pasá nada... —me sonrió.

—Alice—dijé sin saber realmente qué decir.

—¡Hey! Te trajé un hermoso vestido y como cinco faldas y ocho blusas y quiero qué te las pruebes todas, ademas hoy iremos al cine y quiero arreglarte el cabello y maquillarte—gritó y me arrastro hacía su habitación.

Raro…

.

.

.

Pasé toda la tarde en la habitación de Alice, probandome ropa, viendo como ella modelaba sus nuevas adquisiciones, platicando sobre Jasper, su viaje de compras y como casí golpea a una señora por un sueter.

Ni siquiera para comer salimos del cuarto, Alice traía crepas saladas y dulces de mi restarant favorito de Seattle y ella bajó por ellas y por las bebidas.

No vi a Edward en todo el día y… maldición lo extrañaba tanto.

Quería estar entre sus brazos, besando sus labios, acariciando su hermoso cabello…pero lamentablemente no podría hacerlo frente a los demas.

Dios, tengó qué meterme en la cabeza qué el solo me quiera como amiga, me desea pero su cariño es solo de amistad nada mas.

—¡Listo! terminé—gritó Alice.

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí.

Tenía el cabello completamente risado y brilloso, estaba masquillada suavemente, tenía las pestañas larguisimas y una linea negra sobre los parpados lo cual daba una bonita forma a mis ojos.

Mis labios tenían gloss sabor a fresa qué los hacía verse algo rojos y voluptuosos y bueno mis mejillas ya estaba sonrojadas naturalmente.

—Te ves preciosa Bella—dijó Alice alborotando mi cabello.

—¡Hey! Lo estas despeinando—le grité a Alice, me gustaba como se veían los rizos ordenados.

—Dejamé Bella…. Listo tienes el cabello del sexo—dijó al terminar de alborotarmelo.

—¿El qué?.

—Si Bella el cabello del sexo…miraté parece qué acabas de follar…Edward siempre lo tiene asi y creí conveniente qué tu tambien lo tuvieras ahora… —dijó mirandome atraves del espejo.

Me tensé. ¿Alice ya lo sabía?

—Al…—comenzé a decir pero me interrupió.

—Vamos Bella, se hace tarde, Emmett y Rose ya deben estar aquí para ir al cine despues iremos a cenar, tengo un itinerario ¡Vamos! —gritó y me arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras seguida de Alice, escuché la risa de Edward y mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago.

Llegamos a la sala y ahí estaba el, con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

Edward se levantó como un resorte del sofa y me miró a los ojos, pude ver como poco a poco los suyos se oscurecían.

Sonrió.

Pero era esa sadica sonrisa qué solo pude ver anoche antes de qué me tomara por primera vez, sus mirada viajo por mi cuerpo y mordio su labio inferior.

—Te ves sexy Swan—dijó con la voz algo ronca. Me mojé al instante.

—Tu tambien Cullen—dijé mordiendo mis labios y enroscando un mechon de mi cabello entre mis dedos.

Alguien carraspeó.

Miré a mi alrededor, Jasper y Rosalie nos veían con cara de wtf! , Alice tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y Emmett sonreía maliciosamente.

¿Por qué demonios Emmett sonreía asi? Y ¿Por qué tenía esa cosa blanca en el tabique de su nariz?

—Bueno ya qué estamos todos ¡vamonos ya! —gritó Alice.

Edward pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros guiandome a la salida.

—Mm Emmett ¿qué te paso? —pregunté una vez fuera de la casa, sentí a Edward tensarse.

Emmett me sonrió ¿seductoramente?... solo lo había visto sonreir asi a Rose o a las tipas con las qué coqueteaba cuando ella no estaba.

—Veras _Bella—_dijó mi nombre suave y sensualmente—tuvé un pequeño…accidente al llegar a casa, nada de cuidado, puedo manejarlo perfectamente—dijó mirando fijamente a Edward.

El me apretó mas contra su cuerpo y asesino a Emmett con la mirada.

—Bella y yo nos vamos en el Volvo—gruño Edward y me arrastro hasta el.

Me abrió la puerta y entre rapidamente, el la cerró y rapidamente ya se encontraba a mi lado, encendió el auto y aceleró.

—Ed…¿estas bien? —pregunté y pusé una manos sobre la suya qué estaba en la palanca de cambios.

—¿Crees qué Emmett nos escuchara? Actuó algo raro conmigo… si eso paso no podría con la pena—dijé angustiada.

—No te preocupes Bella, no es nada de eso y ademas tú no tienes de qué avergonzarte muñeca—dijó y comenzó acarciar mi muslo suavemente.

—Te ves condenamente sexy Bella… me estas tentando demasiado—dijó en un tono bajó y sensual.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en sus caricas, lentamente subió su mano hasta llegara mi centro, acarició suavemente mis pliegues apenas cubiertos por la fina tanga.

Gemí suavemente.

—Te dijé qué sería buena idea esto de la tanga—dijo acariciandome mas rapido.

Comenzé a sudar levemente y a temblar, me sentía cerca…tan cerca…

Derrepente el auto se detuvó, abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Habíamos llegado al cine.

—¿Tan rapido llegamos? —pregunté molesta.

Edward se rió de mi.

—No es gracioso, estoy excitada y sin posibilidad de venirme—dijé y de inmediato tape mi boca, Dios estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Edward tomó mi mano y la pusó sobre su pantalon, pudé sentir el enorme bulto. Gemí excitada.

—Yo tambien lo estoy… no te preocupes muñeca tengo un plan, tu solo sigueme la corriente. Te prometo qué _disfrutaras_ mucho de la función—susurró en mi oido y despues mordió suavemente mi cuello.

Oh, si disfrutaría la función de eso estoy segura.

**

* * *

**

Perdon por la tardanza, estaba en examenes finales y tuvé que hacer un trabajo de ultima hora y fue horrible ahhaaa!

**Ya ni les mandé adelantó, mejor escribí el cap completo… aha que les parece Bella? Aha y Edward?-**

**Son unos idiotas lo sé ajajaja.**

**Y Emmett no quiere con Bella ni nada de eso, solo lo hace para fastidiar a Edward y aparte por que es super coqueto y Bella le gustó por lo que vio…pero ekiz.**

**Ya tengo casi completo el prox cap de Sweet About Me, mañana mando adelanto sin falta.**

**Y ya tengo Beta para Dominame, le mandaré mas tarde el prox cap, apenas hoy leí el inbox aahaha el prox cap de Dominame sabran quien es.**

**Gracias por los reviews, favs y alertas, recuerden qué sus reviews me inspiran. Dejen opiniones.**

**¿QUE PASARA EN EL CINE?**

**AJAJJAAJA**

**Reviews!**

**Effylove.**


	7. Deliciosa función

**Los personajes son de SM solo la historia es mia.**

—**¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazon latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije—¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios,¿lo dice enserio? —Claro,eres mi mejor amigo—¿sera lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomandomé de la cintura y pegandome a el **_**oh por Dios**_

**

* * *

**

Bpov

Salí del auto algo desorientada y demasiado excitada, Dios Edward realmente era completamente irresistible, en estos momentos me sentía como si estuviera caminando en las nubes…

Durante el tiempo en el qué Alice estuvó jugando conmigo a "Barbie Bella" tuvé tiempo para asimilar lo qué estaba pasando entre Edward y yo. Nosotros siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro incodicionalmente y bueno, pasamos muchisimo tiempo juntos, oportunidades para hecer lo quéhicimos anoche tuvimos mil, pero nunca había ocurrido algo asi, lo qué me llevaba a preguntar.

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Será qué Edward a empezado a sentir algo por mi?….no, no tengo tanta suerte.

Suspiré.

No tenía idea de en qué me estaba metiendo, pero no tenía importancia por una vez en mi vida no haría lo qué se espera de mi.

Voy a disfrutar de mi sexualidad al lado del hombre qué siempre he amado, no importa las consecuencias.

Voy a experimentar con el las ideas y los sueños mas locos qué he tenido.

Quien sabe talvez pueda llegar a hacer qué Edward sienta algo por mi mas qué una simple amistad…

—¡Bella! — la voz o mas bien el grito de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa Al?

—¡¿Cómo qué qué pasa? ¡Tengo como media hora de estarte hablando y tú estas ahí toda atontada! —gritó Alice.

Inmediatamente me sonrojé, si supiera lo qué estaba pensando…

—No seas exagerada Alice, no han pasado ni cinco minutos amor—dijo Jasper abrazandola tratando de calmarla. Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Dejala en paz Alice—dijo Edward pasando su brazo por mis hombros y llevandome lejos de ella.

Caminamos abrazados hacía el cine en silencio, los demas estaban atrás de nosotros pero mas alejados.

—¿En qué pensabas baby?—dijó Edward en mi oído, sentí su dulce aliento en mi cuello, lo cual mando un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

Decidí comenzar hacer lo qué estuvé pensando, decidí ser la chica atrevida y sexy qué nunca antes había sido.

Hora de jugar.

—Estaba pensando en ti y en tus palabras baby…necesito qué las cumplas por qué estoy ardiendo por dentro…mi cuerpo te necesita Edward—dijé en un tono sensual.

Edward me miró impresionado y gimió un poco.

Me abrazó de la cintura y me apretó levemente. —Te juro qué vas a disfrutar la función Bella…vamos a disfrutar la función. Tú solo sigueme la corriente baby y te juro qué voy a darte lo qué necesitas.

—Claro cariño, haré lo qué tu quieras, lo qué sea Edward. —¡Dios! Ni yo misma me reconocía.

Edward sonreía, una sonrisa radiente y pervertida. Amaba tanto hacerlo feliz.

Entramos al cine y no estaba muy lleno pero si había gente, Edward y yo caminamos a la cartelera para ver las peliculas disponibles, aunqué yo no le veía el caso a hacer eso, seguramente Alice ya sabía qué función veríamos y muy probablemente ya haya comprado los boletos en internet, Alice es demasiado perfeccionista.

—Hmm ¿qué te parecé el juego del miedo Bells? —preguntó Edward, al parecer había una función especial de las peliculas de esa serie en promoción debido a qué la proxima semana se estrenaba la nueva pelicula.

—Pero Edward esa es la primera, ya la vimos y…Alice probablemente ya tiene nuestros boletos—¿para qué quería ver esa pelicula?.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. —Hey, dijiste qué harías lo qué yo quisiera ¿no? —preguntó mirandome intensamente.

—Si, Edward lo qué sea—dije idiotizada por su hermosa mirada verde jade.

—Bien…

Edward caminó hacía la taquilla y compró los boletos, mientras los demas estaban formados en la fila para comprar golosinas.

Seguramente Alice ya había ido a recoger los boletos.

Empecé a sentirme muy nerviosa, Alice iba hacer una rabieta estaba segura, ademas estaba muy rara conmigo…

_Qué te valga Bella, esto es sobre Edward y tú qué te valga el mundo. _Me dije a mi misma.

—¡Hey Bella!—grito una voz bastante conocida.

—Hey Angela ¿qué hacer por aquí? —Angela era una amiga ocacional del instituto, era igual de tímida qué yo y bueno me caía bien, lo único qué odiaba es qué siempre se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca de Edward, estaba mas qué claro qué le gustaba.

—Vine con Jessica, Mike y Erick ¿y tú? —preguntó.

—Vine con los chicos—los señalé—y con…—en ese momento llegó Edward y me abrazó de la cintura dandome un dulce y sensual beso en el cuello.

—Ya tengo los boletos muñequita, vamos avisarle a los demas qué entraremos a una función diferente a la de ellos…no puedo esperar. —dijo en un tono sensual y no pudé evitar sonreír con malicia hacía Angela al ver su cara de desilusión al escuchar sus palabras y vernos a Edward y a mi de esa manera.

—¡Oh! Hola ….—dijo Edward quien ni siquiera había notado su presencia y por lo qué veo tan poco recordaba su nombre.

—Angela baby, es Angela—le dije sonriendo, Edward no me había soltado asi qué no le importaba qué nos vieran asi y eso me ponía feliz.

—Oh si Angela, lo siento por…olvidar tú nombre. —Dijo algo incomodo— vamos muñeca, ya quiero entrar—me dijo tomando mi mano y arrstrandome hacía los chicos qué aun estaban comprando golosinas.

—¿Qué pelicula van a ver? —preguntó Angela con desesperación.

¡¿Qué le pasa?

—Hmmm, no sé…—dijé no queriendo decirle, con lo desesperada qué sé ve por Edward es capaz de meterse y si ella lo hace yo ¡La mato!.

—Una qué Alice escogió—dijo Edward con fastidio—¡Vamonos ya muñeca! —me dijo tomandome de la mano y caminando hacia los chicos.

—¡Nos vemos Angela! —le dijé riendo por la insistencia de Edward y por la cara de idiota dolida qué tenía.

Ok, si me cae mal.

¿Qué se cree poniendo esa cara de dolor? Edward ni siquiera sabe de su existencia y el es ¡mio!.

—Vamos baby—dijo Edward.

—¡Hey chicos, ¿qué van a querer? La pelicula ya casi comienza—dijo Rosalie cuando llegamos a su lado.

Dios, empezé a sentirme mareada.

—Bueno chicos…Bella y yo vamos a entrar a otra función. Asi qué nos vemos cuando terminé la pelicula en el restaurant—dijo Edward como si nada, aha como me gustaría no temerle a Alice como el.

—¡¿Qué? —grito Alice.

Toda la gente qué estaba en el cine ¡toda! Pusó su atención en nosotros.

—Dije qué vamos a ver otra pelicula Alice, ya compré los boletos los vemos en el restaurant—dijo Edward como si le estuviera hablando a una persona como si tuviera retraso mental.

—¡No! ¡todos vamos a entrar a MI PELICULA! Y depues iremos a cenar, despues volveremos a casa a jugar algun juego estupido y a embriagarnos un poco ¡ese es el jodio plan y asi se hara! —grito pateando el piso.

Rabieta patentada de Alice.

—No. Jodas. Alice—dijo Edward rodando los ojos. —No todo en la vida será como ti quieres. Bella y yo queremos ver otra jodida pelicula y asi lo haremos deja de ser una malcriada—gruño Edward , se veía exactamente como el Edward qué conocí anoche…todo una bestia y mierda yo ya estaba caliente de solo oirlo hablar asi.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso la chismosa de Jessica qué estaba compranso palomitas.

Edward nunca le había hablado asi a Alice, si discutían pero la qué siempre gritaba era Al, Edward siempre era el qué calmaba las cosas ignorandola.

Bueno si lo pensaba bien Edward nunca le hablaba a nadie de esa manera.

—Nos vemos luego—dijo Edward y me jaló hacía la sala qué nos tocaba, en ese momento no podía importarme menos lo qué pensaran, _disfrutaría de la función._

Derrepente una idea, pervertida idea me llegó justo cuando estabamos enfrente de la sala.

—Mm baby necesito ir al baño, consigué los lugares ¿si? —le dije mordiendome el labio inferior mirandolo coquetamente.

—Claro muñeca, no tardes—dijo con esa sexy sonrisa qué me mataba.

Practicamente corrí al baño y rapidamente me metí a un compartimiento y me quité la tanga.

Si, quería estar de facíl acceso para lo qué estaba segura iba a ocurrir. Y darle una sorpresita a Edward.

Estaba por salir cuando oí la voz de Alice y Rose, sin hacer mucho ruido levante mis pies y los pusé sobre el retrete, no quería que me vieran, no estaba para aguantar la interrogación de Alice.

—¿Qué le pasa a Edward? Esta todo raro y posesivo con Bella, osea mas qué de costumbre—dijo Rosalie.

Ok, esto me interesaba.

—Creo qué tengo una idea Rose, pero aun no estoy segura—dijo Alice.

—¿Qué idea? ¡dime! —dijo Rose.

Si, dile quiero saber.

—Pues…—en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dos voces tambien conocidas entraron.

Jessica y Angela.

Genial. (sarcasmo)

—¡Hey chicas! —dijo Jessica.

—¡Hola Jess! ¡Hola Ang! —dijo Alice entusiasta como siempre.

—Hola—dijo Rosalie secamente. A ella no le caía bien ninguna de las dos, decía qué Jessica era una perra entrometida y Angela una mosca muerta.

Yo pensaba lo mismo.

—Hey Alice ¿y Bella? —pregunto Jessica. Como decía perra entrometida.

—¡Oh! Bella esta…—comenzó a decir Alice pero Rose le interrumpió.

—Esta con Edward, ellos querían ya sabes privacidad asi qué entraron a otra función—dijo Rosalie maliciosamente, sabía qué lo hacía por Angela.

—Oh y ¿ellos estan juntos? —pregunto con voz triste Angela.

¡Perra!

—Eso no es tú asunto niñita—dijo Rose con un tono cortante y despectivo.

¡Esa es mi chica!

—Bueno chicas nosotras nos retiramos, la pelicula ya va a empezar—dijo Alice cambiando de tema evitando una pelea.

—Si nosotras igual. Vamos Ang—dijo Jessica con voz molesta.

—Chismosas—dijo Rose cuando salieron.

—Callate…—escuché la voz de Alice alejandose.

Salí lentamente del compartimiento.

Caminé hacía el espejo y me miré.

Mis ojos brillantes por la felicidad y la excitación, mis mejillas sonrojadas y mis labios rojos.

Era feliz.

Por mi qué se joda el mundo, seré egoísta por una maldita vez en mi vida.

Sali del baño y guarde la tanga en la bolsita delantera de mi falda.

Practicamente corrí hacía la sala qué nos tocaba, estaba ansiosa y desesperada por sentirlo.

Entré a la sala, la pelicula aun no había comenzado, las luces estaban bajas y no había mas qué dos parejas aparte de nostros, todas distribuídas bastante lejos una de la otra…creo qué ninguna venía a ver la pelicula .

—¡Bells!—grito Edward.

Estaba hasta arriba lo cual me parecía perfecto.

Subí las escaleras corriendo sin caerme. Wow un gran logro.

Inmediatamente estaba a su lado y el tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Baby ¿por qué demonios tardaste tanto? Estaba apunto de ir a buscarte—dijo tomandome de la cintura y sentandome a su lado.

—Un contratiempo cariño, Al y Rose estaban en el baño y no quise salir hasta qué se fueron, no quería hablar con ellas—le dije encogiendo los hombros.

—Qué se jodan—murmuro Edward antes de comenzar a darme pequeños besitos humedos en el cuello.

Hmm me estaba derritiendo.

Las luces se apagaron y la pelicula comenzó.

Oh, si qué empieze la acción…

—¿No te importaría qué nos perdieramos parte de la estupida pelicula? —dijo Edward acariciando suavemente mis muslos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —conteste sensualmente.

Obviamente me importaba una mierda.

.

.

**Epov**

—¿No te importaría qué nos perdieramos parte de la estupida pelicula? —dije acariciando suavemente sus muslos. ¡Maldicion! Su piel era tan suave.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó con esa maldita voz tan sensual.

¡Como la amo!

Hmm, decidí jugar un poco con ella.

Pusé mi atención en la pantalla y la abracé acariciando suavemente su hombro, ella se acurrucó a mi lado.

Estuvé asi unos cinco minutos, podía sentirla removiendose ansiosa.

Oh, si mi muñequita esta excitada.

Bajé mi mano a su muslo y comenzé acariciarlo nuevamente levantando la falda en el proceso, me mantuvé solo acariciando por unos minutos manteniendola con la anticipación.

Luego comenzé a meter mi mano bajo su falda, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior, amaba su rostro asi, tan lleno de placer…y eso qué apenas comenzaba.

Cuando llegue a su delicioso coño pare en seco.

¿Dónde quedó su tanga?

¡Mierda! Ella quiere matarme.

Mi pene se removió inquieto ante el contacto de mis dedos con su humedo y caliente coño.

—A eso fuiste al baño ¿verdad? ¿Acaso pensabas qué no necesitarías ropa interior muñequita? —dije en su oído besandolo suavemente mientras acariciaba su coño superficialmente.

—Estaba segura qué salía sobrando—susurró, aun con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de mis caricias.

Amaba la manera en la qué su cuerpo reaccionaba a mi toqué.

Si, yo era su maldito dueño no había duda.

—Sientate en mi regazo cariño ¡Ahora! —gruñi en su oído y ella de inmediato obedeció.

—Disfruta de la función baby y mantente en silencio…yo disfrutaré de tú cuerpo—y si qué lo haría.

Comenzé acariciar sus pechos sobre la fina blusa, tomé uno de sus sensibles pezones y lo rodé entre mis dedos haciendola gemir un poco.

—Silencio—gruñi estrujando su pecho, amaba tratarla asi. Duro. Y amaba qué me obedeciera.

Pasé mis manos por su delicada y estrecha cintura, ¡Demonios! Quería partirla en dos.

Mis manos desendieron hasta sus caderas las cuales aprete, un poco para hundirla mas sobre mi prominente erección.

Ella volvió a gemir, su respiración era erratica, su cabeza estaba sobre mi hombro, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en pequeños circulos sobre mi ereccion.

Si seguía asi no iba aguantar mucho.

—Quieta—le dije presionando sus caderas haciendo qué ella se quejara un poco.

Mi mano se abrió paso bajo su falda nuevamente y de un movimiento enterré dos dedos en su humedo coño.

—Edward—jadeó.

—Disfruta muñeca, tú disfruta.

Comenzé a mover mis dedos suavemente tocando sus paredes, buscando ese punto qué la volvía loca de placer.

—Hmm ¡Si!, si si —gimió mi Bella. Obviamente lo encontré.

—¿Te gusta asi?

—Si, hmmm ¿Cómo lo haces? Es increible—dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse en circulos sobre mi nuevamente.

Cerca, Bella estaba cada vez mas cerca, podía sentir como su coño apretaba mis dedos debilmente, pero iba en aumento.

Amaba esas reacciones, no tenía mucho tiempo acariciandola y ya se estaba viniendo.

Saqué mis dedos de golpe dejandola justo en el borde. —Edward no pares—gimió Bella desesperada moviendose sobre mi.

No le dije nada y solo metí mis manos bajo su blusa. Podía sentir sus duros pezones atravez de la fina tela de su sujetador, asi qué delicadamente los saqué de su prisión y tambien de la blusa dejandolos completamente expuestos.

—¡Edward! —jadeó Bella sorprendida al ver sus pechos desnudos.

—No pasa nada, a nadie le interesa, mira a tu alrededor.

La pareja qué estaba mas cerca de nuestro lugar estaba en pleno faje igual a nosostros. Claramente se veía como la chica le estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manual a su chico, ya qué algunos gemidos se oían por la sala.

La otra pareja probablemente estaba en iguales condiciones.

—¡Ya los viste! —dijo Bella señalando a los dos qué estaban en pleno faje.

—Si baby, pero realmente no me interesan, creo qué tú y yo deberíamos estar en lo mismo—le dije estrujando sus suaves y llenos pechos.

Bella gimió deliciosamente. —¡Hazme acabar Edward! Necesito venirme cariño, vamos sé qué puedes—dijo retorciendose sobre mi.

Puta madre si sigue asi no respondo. El mounstro dentro de mi se estaba despertando y ella sufriría las concecuencias.

Comenzé a retorcer sus pezones duramente mientras lamía su cuello y me movía bajo su cuerpo restragando en su trasero mi erección.

Ni en mis mejores sueños humedos esto hubiera sido posible. No podía creer qué tenía a la protagonista de cada uno de ellos en esta situación.

La manoseaba por todos lados como un loco y ella se retorcía y gemía desesperadamente, no podía dejar de tocar sus pechos, de retorcer sus pezones.

Estaba perdiendo todo el control.

Iba a follarla aquí mismo estaba seguro.

La moví de mi regazo y la senté en mi pierna derecha, por qué sus movimientos me estaban llevando tortuosamente al orgasmo y aun no era tiempo…el tiempo sería cuando su delicioso coño me rodera.

Bella comenzó a restregarse en mi pierna mientras yo acaraiciaba duramente sus pechos y sus pezones.

La volví a sentar en mi regazo extrañando el contacto de su trasero sobre mi erección haciendo qué ella se quejara nuevamente.

Seguí con mi faena sobre sus pechos hasta qué la sentí qué Bella se tensó y despues comenzo a estremecerse deliciosamente, su rostro mostraba demasiado placer…el placer de un orgasmo.

¡Soy un jodido dios!

¡Hice qué se viniera solo acariciando sus pechos!

Jamas en toda mi vida sexual había pasado algo asi. Lo repito, amo sus jodido cuerpo y su forma de reaccionar frente a mi.

¡Ella es mi mujer perfecta!

—¡Mierda! —gimio Bella respirando agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente.

—¿Te corriste nena? —le pregunté mientras acariciaba sus pliegues comprobando qué si se había corrido.

—Si, si…¡Demonios! Me corrí. —dijo como en trancé.

Me sentía jodidamente orgulloso.

—Bien por qu…—no pudé terminar lo qué iba a decir porqué Bella se volteó y comenzó a devorar mis labios literalmente.

Mordía mis labios suavemente y enredaba su lengua con la mia mientras jalaba mi cabello rudamente.

Bella comenzó a succionar mi lengua como si me estuviera dando una mamada lo cual me envió una enorme ola de excitación. Sentía a mi pene removerse inquieto pidiendo atención y creo qué Bella tambien pues comenzó a tocarlo sobre el pantalon.

—Desbrochate el pantalon baby, quiero tocarte—susurró con voz dulce y sensual en mi oído para despues succionar mi cuello.

No tardé ni cinco segundos en desabrocharme el pantalon.

—Listo cariño—le dijé poniendo su mano sobre mi erección.

—Alguien esta ansioso—me provocó.

Oh Bella, vas a pagarlo.

—Si, asi qué has tú jodido trabajo muñeca—Bella gimió ante el tono brusco de mis palabras y de inmediato metió su mano dentró de mis boxer, acariciando mi erección de arriba abajo, apretandola suavemente en la base, rasguñandolo levemente.

Ella si qué sabía como dar un buen trabajo manual, ya me tenía tamblando.

Seguía besandome y moviendo su mano llevandome a la locura, esto era malditamente delicioso, riquisimo…no había palabras, estaba disfritando como nunca, era demasiado placer para ser verdad.

Si qué era un bastardo con suerte.

—Quiero chuparla Edward ¿me dejas? —preguntó Bella sobre mis labios, despues paso su lengua sobre ellos.

Si, era un bastardo con suerte.

.

.

**Bpov**

—Claro muñeca, ya sabes como me gusta—dijo y me tomó bruscamente el cabello en un puño, rapidamente tomé su erección dentro de mis labios y comenzé a succionar suavemente, pusé una de mis manos en sus testiculos y los comenzé acariciar.

—Si, nena sigue asi—gemiá en un tono ronco. Amaba escucharlo asi y amaba darle placer.

Continue asi por un buen rato. Hasta qué Edward me detuvó.

—Ya cariño, no puedo mas— pero yo si quiero mas.

—Dame todo de ti Edwadr,llename cariño—le dije y metí su pene a mi boca, comenzé a succionarlo duro, pero me detuvó de nuevo jalando mi cabello.

—Ed…—iba a comenzar a quejarme pero mi interrumpio.

—¿Quieres todo de mi? ¿Estas segura? —preguntó mirandome intensamente.

—Si, lo quiero todo—literalmente todo Edward, no tienes idea del trasfondo en mis palabras.

—Sientate a sobre mi Bella, voy a follarte cariño, te lo daré todo dentro de tu suave y caliente coño—dijo y me tomo de la cintura sentadome en su regazo frente a el, nos miramos fijamente mientras entraba lentamente en mi.

Nos quedamos quietos disfrutando de la sensación.

Comenzé a moverme en circulos mirandolo a los ojos.

—Joder—gimió mirandome. Esto era tan erotico, me estaba literalmente derritiendo en sus brazos.

No podía creer qué estuvieramos cogiendo en un cine.

Comenzé a moverme mas rapido mientas lamia sus labios, comenzéa succionar su cuello suavemente y a gemir en su oído.

Derrepente me tomo de las caderas y comenzó a embestir en mi con rudeza, duro.

El estaba jadeando y yo no encontraba aire suficiente para respirar. El apretó mi trasero y loo golpéo levemente lo cual hizo qué lanzara un muy fuerte gemido.

—Esto te gusta, ser follada en medio del cine, eres una pequeña zorra muñequita, voy a darte lo qué te mereces cariño. Eres tan sucia.

Ok ahora si ya, estaba apunto de venirme por sus palabras. Sin mas juntó nuestros labios.

Comenzó a moverse con rudeza mientras yo saltaba sobre el mientras nuestros labios callaban nuestros gemidos.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar y el orgasmo cada vez se aproximaba mas, prometiendo ser debastador.

Edward rompió el beso y dijo sobre mis labios—Estas tan caliente y apretada, mierda Bells eres la cosa mas jodidamente deliciosa qué he probado, eres maravillosa, increible, nadie me había hecho sentir como tú. Soy un jodido adicto y tú eres mi droga, no creo poder dejarte nunca.

Sus palabras aceleraron mi corazón, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y estaba seguro qué estaba apunto de llorar.

—Eres mia, mia solo mia—gruño mientras sus embestidas se volvían desesperadas.

—Tuya solo tuya—gemí y sucedió.

Juntos tocamos el cielo con las manos, en medio de un apasionado y dulce beso…

Lentamente fuimos bajando del intenso placer, el beso bajando de intensidad de igual manera, terminando en dulce roces de nuestros labios.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada…nuestas miradas o por lo menos la mia lo decía todo.

Esto era lo demasiado intenso y sabía qué el tambien lo sentía.

—Vamos a escaparnos Bella—dijo mirandome.

—¿Hmm? —no estaba segura de poder hablar.

—Vamos a escaparnos, quiero qué este sea nuestro fin de semana, no quiero volver a casa, ni quiero cenar con los demas. Lo único qué quiero es hacerte el amor toda la maldita noche, comer sobre tu cuerpo y tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos mientras duermes…dijiste qué harías lo qué fuera Bella. Hazlo. Escapate conmigo solo por esta noche, mañana te llevará a tu casa.

Si, si, si es todo lo qué mi corazon decía.

Y la iba hacer caso.

—No te preocupes por Alice y por los demas, de eso me encargo yo…solo di qué si—dijo con un toque de desesperación en su voz.

—Si Edward, vamonos cariño, vamonos ya.

No tuvé qué decirlo dos veces, Edward me levantó y me acomodo la ropa cuidadosamente, despues se acomodo la suya y salimos de la sala tomados de la mano sonriendo como idiotas y riendo tontamente.

El cine estaba practicamente desierto, todas las personas qué estaban antes seguramente estaban en las funciones.

Edward me arrincono en una pared y comenzó a besarme salvajemente mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, yo no me quedé atrás y enrede mis manos en su cabello besandolo con la misma intensidad.

Se separó de mi.—Caminas muy lento mi muñequita hermosa y necesito salir de este maldito cine para hacerte mia toda la noche—y una vez dicho esto, volvió a besarme y me cargo estilo novia y corrió hacía la salida, yo simplemente reía como tonta.

Ame la manera en la qué me llamo, lo dijo con tanto cariño y con una sonrisa estupida en sus labios.

Estaba completamente enamorada.

.

.

.

**Angela Pov**

Salí de la sala, necesitaba aire.

Erick estuvó tratando de besarme toda la santa función, Jessica y Mike se estaban comiendo a mi lado y la sala estaba llenisima de gente gritando.

Estaba fastidiada y triste.

Si triste…por Edward Cullen y Bella Swan.

Yo sabía qué era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos dos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Todos en la escuela lo notabamos, la charada de mejores amigos nadie se la tragaba.

Y eso me dolía demasiado.

Desde qué tengo menmoria lo he amado en silencio…y el ni recuerda mi nombre.

Bueno como dijo Jess, talvez este exagerando, ellos son muy cariñosos siempre y tal vez solo bromeaban o no se.

Digo Edward tiene citas y Bella igual, Jessica me dijo qué justo ayer Bella tuvó una cita con un tipo, asi qué no es posible qué haya algo entre ellos de la noche a la mañana.

Si, eso era me estaba haciendo ideas.

Aun había esperanza.

Le haría caso a Jess y comenzaría a juntarme mas con Bella y con Alice para estar mas cerca de Edward y hacerme notar.

Si estaba decidida.

Comenzaria por Alice, ella es mas amigable y accesible qué Bella, ademas si me hago mas su amiga podría ir a su casa y convivir con Edward fuera de la escuela.

¡Si!

Sonreí tontamente, hoy se veia lindisimo.

Eso fue lo qué me animo a intenrtar algo. Necesito un poco de el, lo qué sea.

Iba a regresar a la sala cuando unas risas me llamaron la atención.

Me escondí un poco.

Bella y Edward venían tomados de la mano riendo tontamente, derrepente Edward arricono a Bella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo lentamente. Bella enredó sus manos en los cabellos de Edward mientras lo besaba de la misma manera.

Derrepenten Edward se separó de ella.

—Caminas muy lento mi muñequita hermosa y necesito sacarte de este maldito cine para hacerte el amor toda la noche—dijo Edward mirando a Bella con tanto amor y con una hermosa sonrisa radiante qué se encogió el corazon.

Edward cargo a Bella y corrío hacía la salida, mientras Bella reía felizmente…

Un sollozó escapo de mis labios…lo sabías ¡Dios! Lo sabía.

No podía con este dolor.

Yo quería ser ella. Yo quería estar entre sus brazos. Yo quería qué me besara con esa pasion y qué me mirara con esa ternura.

Yo quería ser la mujer a la qué le hicera el amor…

**

* * *

**

Que les pareció chicas!

**Sip, Angela sera parte del drama, aha nada de Tanya ajajajja-**

**Y Jessica será odiada! Aha yo en lo personal odiare a esta Angela por mosca muerta.**

**Pero no es intencional!**

**Rose será una gran aleada de Bella y claro qué mi Bells vencerá!**

**Alice la va a cagar un poquito pero recuerden qué ella quiere lo mejor para Bella.**

**Bueno chicas me despido.**

**Perdon a mi Beta por no mandarle Dominame, pero es qué lo super mejore y casi lo termino.**

**Van amarlo!**

**Ahahaha y tengo unas ideas para Sweet About Me….Las van amar**

**Ya tengo la mitad del cap!**

**El domingo mando avances ¡**

**Opinen sobre Angela si les gusta la idea o no!**

**Aha recuerden este fic es mucho lemmon y nada de drama exesivo asi qué no se preocupen**

**Pero celos…uuuy! Aahahaha nuestra Bella será…como no tienen idea…Y Edward va acabar arrastrandose por ella.**

**Pasen por Sweet Naughty Girl!**

**Reviews!**


	8. Celooos

**Los personajes son de Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

—**¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije— ¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios, ¿lo dice enserio? —Claro, eres mi mejor amigo— ¿será lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a él **_**oh por Dios**_

**Aviso: Lenguaje fuerte, sexo explicito. Si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**B pov**

Ansiosa no describía como me sentía en estos momentos, al verlo a el tan tranquilo me sentía toda urgida.

Necesitaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, no sobre ese maldito volante.

—Y…¿A dónde vamos?. –pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa. Aunque no pude evitar que la ansiedad que sentía se escuchara en mi voz.

Patética.

Sin dejar de ver el camino Edward sonrió, pero era aquella sonrisa moja bragas que me volvía loca, arrogante y sexy. Obviamente lo noto.

— ¿Ansiosa?

Estúpido.

—Sí y que. Ahora dime a dónde demonios vamos.

Su musical risa llego a mis oídos haciéndome sonreír, porque era tan perfecta…

—Lejos de Alice, lo más lejos que podamos.

Rodé los ojos. —Dijiste que podías con ello Edward.

—Y si puedo pero de todas maneras necesito tiempo para planear la excusa Bells, sabes cómo es Alice no tarda en averiguar lo nuestro y no quiere que arruine el momento ya sabes como es.

_Lo nuestro…_

Sonreí bobamente sin escuchar ni media palabra que salía por sus labios. Lo nuestro, nosotros…se escuchaba tan bien.

Edward suspiró pesadamente como fastidiado, lo conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que le estaba pasando, era tan obvio.

En el calor del momento sé le hizo fácil esta idea de huir, ahora el niño no sabía adónde llevarme.

Comencé a reírme de su ceño fruncido y su cara de preocupación.

— ¿De qué demonios te ríes Bella? –gruño, haciéndome reír con más fuerza.

Me calmé poco a poco, miré su rostro, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos entrecerrados…sexy.

El calor de pronto se hizo más fuerte y sabía lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. —Vamos a un maldito motel Edward.

El abrió mucho los ojos antes de fruncir el ceño molesto.

Estábamos en la carretera, si seguía manejando así de rápido y sin rumbo fijo pronto llegaríamos a Forks, y ahí sí ni como escaparte de Alice.

—No.- dijo rotundamente.

— ¿Por? Estas manejando en la carretera, hay varios por aquí- dije molesta. Quería sexo, duro y delicioso como el de anoche, completamente animalístico y pervertido. Tal como él lo dijo desde un principio. Yo jamás he ido a un hotel de paso, solo una vez con Alice, Renee y Esme ya que nos quedamos varadas en un lugar de la carretera cuando hicimos un viaje solo de chicas así que esa vez no cuenta porque tenía diez años.

Muchas veces había escuchado a Jessica, incluso a Rose decir lo sexy que era, ya sabes ir a ese lugar solo por algunas horas con el único propósito de conseguir un buen polvo.

Era algo que te daba la sensación de estar haciendo algo indebido además de que había ciertos lugares que parecía foro de una película porno, con espejos en el techo, tubos y demás cosas.

Yo quería eso.

—Bella no voy a llevarte a un motel como si fueras una puta para pasar el rato o algo así…

Bufé, ¿que acaso quiere que le recuerde como me trato anoche? Yo creo que obtuve mi diploma de puta con honores, eso y lo de la cocina sé llevan el primer lugar.

—Me vas a decir que no has ido a un puto motel con una de tus "citas".-dije burlona en la parte de citas.

—Si Bella, si he ido a jodidos moteles con mis "citas" pero tú no lo eres, no eres una de las zorras con las que salgo y voy a esos lugares, no estamos saliendo y tú eres…

_Su mejor amiga._

Y por esta noche no quería serlo, por este maldito fin de semana no quería ser su mejor amiga, quería ser la mujer a la que follara salvajemente.

Así que no era momento para lamentarme, debía hacer algo, ayer el comenzó las cosas. Ayer y en la mañana así que hoy era mi turno.

Desabroché mi cinturón y me senté sobre mis rodillas en el asiento. — ¿Qué haces Bells?

Sonreí y sin contestarle me acerqué a su cuello, comencé a repartir pequeños besos húmedos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja el cual succione suavemente, su respiración sé acelero un poco.

Seguí besando su cuello mientras mi mano viajaba por su pecho lentamente, bajando hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

Sonreí al sentirlo duro, Ya estaba completamente listo.

Lo acaricié sobre el pantalón con movimientos firmes pero pausados.

—Quiero que me lo hagas como anoche, quiero que me trates como si fuera una puta.-gemí haciéndolo gemir a él.

Desabroché su pantalón y metí mi mano hasta tocar su caliente y dura polla.

—Be-lla, mierda n-no hagas eso.

Besé su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. —Tú solo conduce y disfruta, llévame a dónde quiero ir.-susurre sensualmente sobre sus labios y antes de que pudiera besarlos me separé abruptamente de él y baje mi cabeza…

— ¡Bella!

Metí su pene de golpe a mi boca y comencé a succionar con fuerza sintiendo como crecía y se endurecía aun más dentro de mis labios.

No estaba siendo cuidadosa, ni haciéndolo con lentitud. Estaba siendo salvaje, succionando y llevando su polla hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

Edward aceleró, sentía que prácticamente íbamos volando de lo rápido que estaba conduciendo, acariciaba mi espalda con su mano libre mientras los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran su respiración acelerada y sus pequeños gruñidos,

De repente el auto frenó, me levanté pensando que ya habíamos llegado, pero me di cuenta que estábamos a un lado de la carretera.

—Pero que…-no me dejo terminar pues tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con ansias, con desesperación, no pude hacer más que devolverle el beso.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad entre sus brazos nos separamos lentamente. —Quería llevarte al claro Bella, ya sabes nuestro lugar, sabes que se ve hermoso de noche y tenía unas mantas en la cajuela del auto…pero haremos lo que tú quieras…aquí, en el claro, en un motel o en china te lo haría como tu quisieras baby.

El claro…no. No podía hacerlo ahí. Había fantaseado tantas veces diferentes situaciones en el y ser follada duramente por Edward no era una de ellas.

Si lo había soñado declarándome su amor, besándonos dulcemente…haciéndonos el amor.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho pero decidí ignorarla. —No vamos a profanar ese lugar Edward, hemos vivido tanto ahí juntos y no vamos a mancharlo follando como animales en el.

Edward me miro a los ojos y puedo jurar que por un momento vi tristeza en ellos. Pero rápidamente desapareció.

Suspiro y me dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. —Entonces te llevare a un hotel, no a un jodido motel asqueroso.

Rodeé los ojos y me acomodé en el asiento, el ambiente había cambiado y había algo que no se sentía bien.

Edward se acomodó la ropa, encendió el auto y dio la vuelta para regresar a Port Angeles, íbamos en completo silencio, completamente incomodo y eso no era algo normal entre nosotros.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente me tensé en el asiento. Ya sabía yo quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Edward sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón. —Alice.-fue lo único que dijo antes de contestar.

—Antes de que te de un ataque de histeria, solo voy a decirte que Bella no se siente bien y que me quedaré con ella por ahí.

—…

— ¡No jodas Alice!… ¿qué? y porque putas invitas a esos perdedores a mi casa.

¿Ugh?

—…

— ¡Ahora con más razón no llevo a Bella a la casa! ¿Quieres que el pendejo de Newton la este acosando por todos lados?

¿Newton?

—…

—Me importa un pito Alice, los veré en la mañana.

Pude escuchar un grito histérico de parte de Alice, cerré los ojos y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, no quería ni imaginarme el interrogatorio que me esperaba, todo de por si era demasiado sospechoso ya y Alice era muy observadora por no decir metiche, así que estaba literalmente jodida con esto.

— ¡Si dije en la mañana!

—…

—Mierda Alice, está bien pero sé rápida, si la veo molesta colgaré.

Edward me pasó el celular. —Sé rápida, estamos por llegar.

Asentí y tomé el teléfono. — ¿Alice?

Podía escuchar risas, ruido en el fondo y su respiración, —Alice…

—En la tarde cuando llegue la habitación de Edward olía a sexo literalmente, Claramente alguien había follando en esa cama…cuando estés lista aquí estaré para escucharte, cuídate mucho y por favor vete con cuidado en esto no quiero que salgas lastimada.

_Click_

Alice lo sabía, por eso estaba actuando tan extraño pero era lo mejor…

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Me encogí de hombros—Nada en especial.

Edward asintió y frunció el ceño. —Invito a Jessica, Newton, Yorkie y la otra chica a la casa, Angelica creo dijo que estaba llorando.

—¿Angelica?.-no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba hablando.

—Si, tu amiga esa que usa la flacucha que usa lentes que habla como retardada.

—¿Angela?.-como mierdas se le ocurre a Alice invitar a esa hija de puta a la casa cerca de MI Edward.

—Si esa tipa.

Sonreí porque Edward ni la hacía en el mundo, pero sé que eso puede cambiar si la idiota comienza a juntarse con nosotros ¡Dios! Espero que Alice no la escoja como… ¡Proyecto! Mierda.

Tomé mi celular y mande un mensaje a la única que sé no me juzgaría, me apoyaría y sobre todo me ayudaría.

_Rose juro que te lo explicaré después. He follado con Edward, muchas veces todo comenzó anoche…te daré detalles mañana. Necesito que no permitas que Alice tome a Angela como su "proyecto" sabes de lo que habló…¡no la quiero cerca de Edward! Sabes que ella siente algo por el S.O.S_

_Lo dejo en tus manos_

_B._

Mandé el mensaje y su contestación no tarde mucho.

_Wow. No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado y dejalo mas loquito de lo que ya esta por ti, Recuerda que Emmett y yo comenzamos solo follando y ahora miranos…respecto a Angela no te preocupes yo me encargo tu solo disfruta a tu hombre y dale mucho placer._

_¡Y mañana quiero detalles!_

_R._

Suspiré.

Rosalie tiene la idea de que Edward muere por mi pero que solo necesita un empujoncito.

Mil veces me ha dado clases de seducción para aplicarlas sobre el, cosa que jamás hice., hasta anoche.

Llegamos a un maldito hotel cinco estrellas.

Estupido, arrogante niño mimado Edward.

—¿Qué es esto Edward Cullen?.-pregunté mirándolo feo.

—Esto es un hotel.

Sé bajo de carro y yo podía sentir que estaba a punto de ebullición pero el motivo no era el ni tenerlo dentro de mi,

Era puro coraje. ¡Esto debe costar una fortuna!

Salí del auto cuando el tipo que los estaciona me abrió la puerta, caminé hacía a la entrada dando grandes zancadas, Edward ya estaba dentro y esto no estaba resultando como yo quería.

Estaba muy enojada, con el por este hotel de mil dólares la noche, con Alice por meterse en mis asuntos. Si por primera vez sentía que esto era algo tan personal, intimo y tan mio que lo quería solo para mi. Eso y que este invitando a Angela a la casa me ponía de los mil demonios.

Me recargué junto a elevador viendo como Edward pagaba con su estúpida tarjeta de crédito.

Ya quería ver la cara de Carlisle cuando llegara el recibo y viera dónde paso la noche su hijo.

Edward estaba muy entretenido firmando el recibo cuando vi que una voluptuosa rubia que venía de algún lugar del hotel se acercaba a el.

Mi autoestima cayó hasta el suelo al ver lo perfecta que era.

Edward tomó la tarjeta de nuestra habitación y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ser interceptado por aquella modelo, que parecía joven pero claramente mayor que Edward.

Los vi hablar por unos minutos, claramente coqueteando, Edward sonreía mucho, tal y como lo hacía con todas y cada una de las tipas que se han enrollado con el. La tipa sacó de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta blanca y se la dio…

Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

Caminé a pasó seguro hasta llegar junto a Edward, y en un impulsó me lancé a sus labios, sin importarme una mierda el espectáculo que estaba dando en ese momento.

Sentí como Edward correspondía el beso, algo confundido pero a final de cuentas lo estaba haciendo. Escuché a la estúpida rubia carraspear, llamando nuestra atención.

Me separé de Edward, la determinación aun estaba dentro de mí, pero poco a poco la inseguridad y la realidad de lo que había hecho comenzaba a abrumarme.

Si, celos. Y no era la primera vez que sentía algo así, muchas veces me quedé solo mirando a otra besarlo, desaparecer con alguna zorra en una fiesta ante mis ojos.

Yo era su maldita y muy jodida mejor amiga, pero esta noche no, y si no iba a permitir que otra me lo quitara.

Actué completamente cegada por los celos, marque mi territorio en algo que no era mío y aun excusándome con nuestro "trato" de no estar con otros, no había razón para reaccionar de esa manera.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo…no estoy segura de que, Edward me miró, sus ojos brillaban y una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios, me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi mejilla.

—Vamos cariño.-dijo y se despidió de la estúpida rubia que nos miraba con la boca abierta y claramente molesta.

Caminamos en silencio hacía el elevador, sentía mil y un cosas en ese momento, celos y coraje era la principal.

El elevador se abrió, al mirar el pasillo ante nosotros.

Edward tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos en silencio a una habitación, pasó la tarjeta por la cerradura automática y la ´puerta se abrió.

La habitación era hermosa y claramente muy costosa.

Suspiré y caminé hacía el baño.

—¿Pasá algo Bella?- preguntó pero lo ignoré por completo. Con lo molesta que estaba era mejor no abrir la boca.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasá? ¿Qué hice mal?.- entró al baño tras de mi, se veía molesto y desesperado…tal vez ahora se ha dado cuenta que debió deshacerse de mi y no de la rubia…

—No me pasá nada Edward, necesito un momento a solas.-contesté cortante.

Esto no estaba saliendo para nada como pensé que sería.

.

.

.

**Epov**

Salí del baño encabronado, escuché la puerta siendo azotada tras de mi¿Qué mierda hice mal?

¿Será por lo de la rubia? ¿estara mi Bella celosa?

No pude evitar la sonrisa estúpida que se planto es mis labios, era obvio que estaba celosa.

Pero eso es lo estúpido que he escuchado, digo por un momento llegué a pensar que la tipa esa era una prostituta cara o algo asi. ¿Cómo puede pensar que yo le haría caso a una mujer así?

Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, solo pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas y ahora estaba vivendo cosas completamente increíbles, mejor de lo que imagine en mucho tiempo.

Lo del cine…no tengo palabras para describirlo, fue lo mas erotico y delicioso que he vivido y con ella, simplemente no pudo ser mas perfecto.

Salió del baño toda molesta, estaba completamente rojita y sus labios hacían un atractivo puchero…hermosa.

Me levanté de la cama y la abracé con fuerza…

—Quiero irme a casa.-susurro sin corresponder mi abrazo.

No pude evitar sentir el enojo correr por mis venas, hay veces en que Bella se comporta como una pequeña caprichosa, son pocas pero cuando ocurren…

Bien pequeña caprichosa, tu querías sexo rudo, tendrás sexo rudo…

Lo quieras o no.

.

.

.

**Bpov**

Si quería irme. Las cosas no estaban bien y no, simplemente no podía hacerlo con el y pensar que el estaba pensando en otra o no sé, me sentía como el plato de segunda mesa, como que ya no tenía mas elección.

Si, puede que este siendo estúpida y muy infantil pero eso es lo que el causaba en mi, toda mi madurez se iba por el caño.

Edward me miro molesto antes de sonreír.

Pasó sus manos por mi espalda lentamente y comenzó a besarme el cuello lentamente.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de quitármelo de encima. —Quitaté.-dije entre dientes. El no me hizo caso y comenzó a pasar sus manos bajo mi blusa, acariciando mi vientre enviándome miles de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Cullen?.-gruñí molesta. el idiota solo comenzó a reírse

.—Estas celosita.-dijo muy cerquita de oído haciéndome estremecer.

—No, no lo estoy.-dije enojada. Edward suspiró.—Esta bien.-dijo con frialdad...entonces de la nada me aventó a su cama bruscamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?.-grité.—No voy a parar hasta que lo aceptes…o pidas piedad. Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron todo desapareció, incluyendo el coraje y todo lo demás.

Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos de manera brusca y deliciosa, acaricié su cabello y traté de pegarme más a su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir en mis labios.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa lentamente mientras el ritmo en sus labios era cada vez más intenso, me estaba volviendo loca.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo desee esto.-gruño sobre mis labios antes de volver atacarlos.

De nuevo sus palabras aceleraban mi corazón incluso más que sus propias caricias.

—No pares.-gemí al sentir sus manos en mis muslos subiendo con lentitud al lugar que más necesitaba…

.

.

**Epov**

—No pares.- cerré los ojos mientras mis manos se perdían por su cuerpo mientras me permitía imaginar las cosas de otra manera.

Mis labios besaron su cuello esta vez con lentitud, saboreando su piel y aspirando su dulce aroma. La necesitaba como a nadie, siempre jodidamente siempre había sido así.

Y no, no quería joderlo todo con esto, pero mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos. La quiero como a nadie y si…cada vez y con más miedo me doy cuenta que es más que querer…

Necesitaba alimentar mi enferme fantasía, una y otra vez. —Dime que solo me deseas a mí, que solo eres mía.

Mi voz sonó baja y ronca, y más como una orden que como una plegaria que era lo verdaderamente era.

—Solo a ti, solo te deseo a ti soy tuya.-susurro lentamente, sin urgencia, como si su respuesta fuera la más lógica.

Ya no aguantaba un minuto más.

Esas palabras fueron demasiado, en el enfermo mundo en el que vivía donde eran solo la verdad y nadie jodidamente nadie se interponía entre nosotros.

Besé sus labios, mientras levantaba su falda pasando mis manos por su trasero, acariciando sus húmedos pliegues.

—Edward…-gimió arqueando la espalda.

—Dime lo que necesitas, que es lo que quieres.

—Follame. Duro, lléname de ti…quiero sentirte por todo mi cuerpo, hazlo tan duro que aun cuando estes fuera de mi el dolo me recuerde lo que hiciste con mi cuerpo lo que se te dio la gana…haz conmigo lo que quieras, cumple todas tus fantasías con mi cuerpo Edward…

Chinga mi vida.

No sabía, ¡Joder! No sabía en que putas se estaba metiendo.

Estaba perdiendo todo el control.

Prácticamente le arranqué la ropa. —¡Joder Edwar!.-grito en el momento en que enterre mis dedos en su cuerpo.

—Disfruta muñequita, deja que te de tu merecido.

Me hinque en la cama, aun con la ropa puesta, Bella completamente desnuda frente a mi acostada en mi cama.

Comencé a penetrarla con mis dedos furiosamente, viendo como se retorcía y gritaba completamente fuera de si.

—Joder, eres preciosa muñequita, eres la cosa mas hermosa y deliciosa que he visto.

—Hmmmm.-gimió antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme. —Ven aquí.-susurró haciéndome una seña con sus dedos para que me acercara.

—Eres una pequeña provocadora nena ¿te gusta jugar conmigo? Te gusta ponerme duró baby…

Bella mordió su labio inferir y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos bruscamente.

No lo soporté más y me quité la ropa mientras ella, jugaba con su cuerpo, gimiendo con mas fuerza…provocándome.

—Lista nena, quiero que tu dulce coño me apriete con fuerza.

Bella sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y abrió sus piernas invitándome silenciosamente.

Me recosté sobre ella y simplemente…

—¡Ahaaa! Edward.-gritó encajando sus uñas en mis espalda.

Apretó con sus piernas mi cintura y lo perdí…

.

.

.

**Bpov**

Santísima mierda.

Como el podía hacer…—¡Joder!.-me llegaba hasta la jodida garganta.

—Asi nena, apriétame muñeca ¡mierda! Te sientes delicioso.

Amaba su sucia boca, era mi muerte.

—Quiero arriba.-gemí.

El no dijo una sola palabra y de un movimiento rápido nos cambió de posición y me sentó sobre el. —Montamé muñeca, duro.-gruño antes de darme una nalgada.

Comencé a moverme sobre el, lentamente con movimientos ondulatorios.

Edward cerró sus ojos, completamente concentrado, se veía tenso, siseaba de placer cada vez que contraía mis musculos internos alrededor de el.

Tomó mis caderas y comenzó a guiar mis movimientos, tocando ese punto dentro de mi que había tocado tantas veces anoche haciéndome perder al conciencia.

—Edward Edward, Edrwad.-gemí mientras sentía mi orgasm crecer.

—¡Joder! Correte conmigo nena, no puedo mas.

Practicamente comencé a saltar sobre el hasta que no pudé mas y prácticamente me desmaye de placer.

Me deje caer en la cama exhausta aun sintiendo el orgasmo en mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar…

—La noche apenas comienza…

Abrí los ojos solo para mirar a Edward con sus ojos oscurecidos, desquiciado y sosteniendo su cinturón en sus manos.

—Junta las manos y subelas sobre tu cabeza, vamos a cumplir una pequeña fantasía…

Jode mi vida.**ue lo aceptes...o pidas piedad.****  
****Entonces se abalanzó sobre mi.**


	9. El postre

**Los personajes son de Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

—**¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije— ¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios, ¿lo dice enserio? —Claro, eres mi mejor amigo— ¿será lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a él **_**oh por Dios**_

**Aviso: Lenguaje fuerte, sexo explicito. Si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**

* * *

**

Epov

Vi como mordía su labio inferior mientras miraba mis labios con hambre y esa imagen fue todo lo que necesite y no pude resistirlo más.

Mi boca se abrió y su suave lengua se encontró con la mía. Gimiendo en su boca, deslicé una mano hacia su mandíbula, y subí la otra hasta su pelo, sus suaves ondas cayeron sobre mi mano mientras las agarraba en mi puño, inclinando su cabeza para acomodar mi boca. Gimió, y tiré más fuerte.

— ¿Te gusta eso?, ¿te gusta cuando te trato así? Si, te gusta cuando soy rudo-dije sobre sus labios.

—Dios, sí me encanta.- gimió seductivamente como respuesta.

—Entonces levanta tus brazos y déjame joderte como un maldito animal en celo muñequita.-dije volviendo a jalar su cabello, ella inmediatamente obedeció.

Solté su cabello y la miré se veía jodidamente perfecta, deliciosa y tan, tan caliente…sentí mi erección crecer más si eso era posible.

Pasé el cinturón por debajo de sus manos y lo apreté de tal manera que la dejaba inmovilizada pero no la lastimaba en absoluto. Vi como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y el olor de su excitación inundaba el cuarto…esto era un jodido paraíso.

—Edward…-gimió mientras pasaba mis manos lentamente por su plano y suave vientre, tenía el cuerpo de una diosa era demasiado perfecta para ser real.

Pasé mis dedos suavemente por sus pechos, su cuello…solo ligeros toques por todo su cuerpo, provocándola. Ella se removía ante mis toques y jadeaba mi nombre constantemente…

Mi respiración se hizo superficial y estaba excitado hasta la chingada ya no podía más…pero ¡maldición! Quería que esta jodida noche fuera memorable, quería llevarla al mismo cielo y hacerle un montón de mierdas locas que se que después no tendría la oportunidad de hacer con libertad.

Me levanté de la cama no sin antes acomodarla justo en el centro, la miré y se veía tan malditamente deliciosa que lo único que quería era comérmela literalmente, estaba hambriento de su cuerpo…

Sonreí ante la maravillosa idea que acababa de llegar a mi mente como por arte de magia, esto sería la cosa mas deliciosamente placentera que he hecho en mi jodida vida.

—Edward, te necesito ven aquí te quiero adentro.- gimió mordiendo seductoramente ese jodido labio, el cual había mordido tan fuerte anoche hasta hacerlo sangrar…

Tomé como un putaso de respiraciones profundas porque mi pene quería simplemente enterrarse en ella una y otra vez y no…ese no era el jodido plan que tenía en mente.

—Hmmm la paciencia nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes Isabella…pero tienes que aprender a tenerla y prometo que seras gratamente recompensada.

Bella me miro intensamente antes de bufar y rodar los ojos. —Deja esas mierdas y cógeme, quiero tu pene toda la maldita noche en mi coño.

¡Ugh! Bella es otra cuando esta caliente y ¡joder! Ese lado suyo era tan salvaje y me encantaba ella era mi chica ideal no tenía duda de ello.

Fingí ignorarla y caminé hacía la mesita de noche que estaba justo al lado de la cama, levanté el teléfono y marque a la recepción…

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-gruño Bella mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Pido algo de comer, muero de hambre.-dije indiferente.

—Pe-pero y yo…¡quiero follar!.-grito justo en el momento en que una señorita me contestó al otro lado de la línea y fue tan gracioso porque ella se quedo muda al escuchar el grito de Bella que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Necesito servicio a la habitación.-dije después de medio calmar mi ataque de risa porque Bella estaba toda rojita y no sabía si por la vergüenza de que la hayan oído o por el coraje de que la este ignorando mientras ella esta desnuda y atada en medio de la cama…lo que no sabía es que ella sería la cena.

**Bpov**

Me tiene que estar jodiendo. Voy a tener una combustión espontanea y no estoy segura si es por el coraje o lo caliente que estoy ¡Como es posible que el solo piense en comer!

No quería pensar mucho en eso porque estoy segura que mi autoestima se caería al piso …no sé que el en realidad solo esta jugando conmigo oh y eso me lo va a pagar.

¡Es un idiota!

—Si, necesito algo de helado de chocolate, también mucho chocolate fundido... fresas, cerezas y crema batida….

Mi respiración se quedo atorada en mi garganta, será que…

—No, no lo quiero revuelto, quiero todo en recipientes por separado por favor.-dijo con su sexy y aterciopelada voz antes de giñarme un ojo.

Oh, por Dios.

Gemí estúpidamente haciéndolo sonreír más ampliamente. —Lo más rápido posible por favor.-dijo antes de colgar.

—Edward que piensas ha…-me interrumpió con un fiero beso que me quito el aliento.

—Voy a comer el postre sobre tu delicioso cuerpo…sabes siempre había pensado en eso cuando te quedaba dormida en mi cama y tus blusas se levantaban dejándome ver tu plano y suave abdomen…lo único que quería era besarlo y comer sobre el…solo pensaba en lamerte como un loco todo el cuerpo así que es hora de que eso se haga realidad.

Estaba jadeando vergonzosamente por sus palabras. Pensar que el me deseaba de esa manera… era casi con tanta intensidad como yo lo deseaba a el.

Amaba su aroma, su sonrisa y cada vez que estaba cerca de mi era un suplicio el no poder besarlo y acariciarlo…y por fin aquí estábamos y aunque sé que para el esto es deseo…no puedo evitarlo amarlo más por esto.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello suavemente antes de sentir su lengua lamer todo el recorrido desde mi clavícula hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual succiono y mordió delicadamente.

Mis manos se volvieron puños por la necesidad de acariciar su cabello, su espalda desnuda, necesitaba tanto tocarlo pero esta era su fantasía así que haría lo que el quisiera…ya llegaría mi turno de cumplir la mía.

Edward siguió lamiendo mi cuello y con su lengua hizo un recorrido hasta mi vientre haciéndome gemir desesperada, necesitaba esa lengua en otro lugar…más abajo.

Un toqué en la puerta lo hizo detenerse, me sonrió desde mi vientre y se levantó no sin antes cubrirme con las cobijas.

Se puso sus bóxer y su pantalón abierto y camino hacía la puerta. Comencé a sentirme muy, muy ansiosa por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Lo escuché cruzar unas palabras con otro chico, antes de escuchar unos ruidos y la puerta siendo cerrada.

Volteé y ahí estaba el, viéndose extremadamente sexy sin camisa empujando el carrito, una vez que estuvo frente a mi levanto la tapa que lo cubría todo.

Había un gran plato lleno de helado, otro lleno de fresas con cerezas y otros dos con chocolate y crema batida.

Tome una profunda respiración y mordí mi labio inferior al verlo lamerse los labios mientras me miraba con ojos oscurecidos.

—Que delicia ¿verdad Bells? Son los perfectos acompañantes para el postre principal.-no pude evitar tener una idea sobre ese chocolate regado por su cuerpo mientras yo pasaba mi lengua por todos lados…la cosa era que aquí yo sería devorada pero era algo igual de placentero que lo que había imaginado.

Edward tomo el platón en el cual se encontraba el helado de chocolate, metió la cucharada en el helado y luego la llevo a su boca.

—Hmmm riquísimo.-gimió.

—Edward…yo

—¿Quieres probar baby?-dijo acercándose a mi, tomo una cucharada de helado y se la metió en la boca…inmediatamente después de eso sentí sus labios en los míos y su fría lengua recorrer mi boca, el sabor a chocolate y su lengua me hicieron gemir en el beso…tenía unas ansias increíbles de abrazarlo, pegarlo a mi cuerpo pero no podía hacer nada más que regresarle el beso con desesperación.

Se separó de mi dejando pequeños besos en mis labios, sonrió torcidamente y estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar.

Se levantó de la cama y tomo los demás recipientes los cuales puso sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama.

—¿Por dónde empezamos bonita?-dijo mirándome apreciativamente.

—Por donde quieras.-susurré incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, sentía que la voz iba a fallarme.

El tomo el plato de helado y tomo una gran cucharada. —Esto te dará un poco de frió muñequita pero no te preocupes, pronto haré que entres en calor.

¿Entrar en calor? ¡si yo estaba ardiendo por dentro!

—Cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa.-obedecí pues su tono era duro y prometía muchas cosas.

Sentí una suave caricia por en medio de mis pechos, después sentí sus labios dejando castos besos alrededor de ellos, sin llegar al lugar en el que yo lo necesitaba.

Me removí ansiosa sin abrir los ojos, el tenerlos cerrados multiplicaba las sensaciones y mi cuerpo estaba alerta y muy receptivo.

Entonces un jadeó salió de mis labios al sentir el frio helado justo encima de mis pezones.

—Edward…- jadeé al sentir el helado recorrer mi vientre…

Y comenzó a bajar más y más, mi cuerpo se estremecía ante el frió.

Edward tomo mis piernas y las dobló dejando mis pies apoyados en la cama, separó mis rodillas y entonces…

— ¡Edward!- grité al sentir el frió recorrer mi centro.

—Calma preciosa, déjame disfrutar esto. Aguanta muñeca.

Escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo y podía sentir el contraste del frió con mi caliente piel, podía sentir como me humedecía más y más y eso no era precisamente el helado.

Podía sentir como se iba chorreando el helado por todo mi cuerpo.

Me sonrojé al pensar en cómo iban a quedar las sabanas después de esto y que es lo que pensaría la persona que hiciera la limpieza en la habitación cuando nos fuéramos.

—Eres tan jodidamente caliente que el helado se derrite.-dijo Edward con voz enronquecida, en un tono bajo y oscuro.

—Hmmm.-fue todo lo que pude decir.

Entonces sentí algo líquido y tibió recorrer mis labios. —Abre la boquita preciosa.

Abrí mis labios y sentí el sabor a chocolate, mordí la fresa y la mastiqué lentamente, inmediatamente sentí sus labios cubriendo los míos.

Cuando se separó de mi lamí mis labios y juro que la combinación de la fresa con el chocolate mas la saliva de Edward era lo mejor que había probado.

—¿Te gusta nena?

—Si me encanta…

—Créeme que a mi mas.-dijo suavemente.

—Déjame abrir los ojos baby.-le pedí en un gemido.

—Ya casi nena.-lo sentí moverse y luego sentí como iba colocando algo sobre mí, lo cual supongo era el chocolate líquido ya que la tibieza del mismo contrastaba con el frío del helado…seguido de pequeñas golpecitos que iban cayendo por todos lados.

Lo cual supongo eran las fresas. —Abre tu preciosa boquita, pequeña.-sonreí y volvía a obedecerlo.

—Mantenlo ahí.-dijo al poner una pequeña cereza entre mis labios.

—Ahora abre los ojos.-lentamente lo hice y miré mi cuerpo.

La cereza escapó de mis labios los cuales mordí fuerte al mirarme, parecía todo un postre, llena de helado cubierta de chocolate, crema batida y fresas y cerezas esparcidas por todo mi cuerpo.

Miré a Edward quien veía mi cuerpo relamiéndose los labios.

Se subió a la cama y se acomodo de rodillas entre mis piernas. — ¿Estas lista?

Asentí sin poder articular una sola palabra, esto era la cosa más erótica que había vivido en la vida, estaba equivocada con lo del cine, esto se llevaba el premio.

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, Edward tomo la cuchara la cual estaba aun dentro de la platón de helado y la acercó a mis labios.

Abrí la boca y saqué la lengua tratando de lamerla pero el alejo y la paso lentamente por mi cuello.

—Oh por Dios.-gemí al sentir su lengua seguir el mismo recorrido de la cuchara.

—Y aun no llega la mejor parte.-susurro.

Entonces se separo de mí con la respiración agitada, volvió a hundir la cuchara en el helado y la llevo directamente a mi coño.

— ¡Mierda!-gemí cuando comenzó a frotar la fría cuchara por mi clítoris, lo hacía duro con mucha fuerza.

Comencé a retorcerme y arquearme ante la sensación, era algo indescriptible y muy placentero, nunca había sentido algo así.

—Edward, más, más quiero más.

—Joder.-gruño antes de abalanzarse sobre mí.

Beso mis labios con ansias, mordiéndolos y chupando mi lengua…nunca me cansaría de besarlo.

Sus labios y su caliente lengua recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, mordisqueo y succiono mis pezones con fuerza mientras sus dedos entraba y salían de mi una y otra vez. Comió cada una de las las fresas y cerezas que estaban esparcidas por todos lados.

Se levantó y me miro, estaba todo embarrado de chocolate y crema, se veía malditamente delicioso acompañado de esa mirada.

—Te gusta follar conmigo ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo me imaginaste así entre tus piernas? Probándote, follandote con mis dedos, con mi lengua y con mi jodido pene Isabella ¡dimelo!

—Muchas, muchas veces Edward.-jadeé.

—¿Quieres mi lengua en tu coño baby?

—¡Si!.-dije arqueando mis caderas.

Edward se rió, una risa profunda y sexy.

Lo vi bajar hasta que sentí su lengua en mi clítoris haciendo movimientos circulares con ella.

—M-me est-tas matando.-gemí mientras retorcía mis manos juntas.

Un dedo acompaño su lengua el cual metía y sacaba lentamente.

—Oh, quieres que te follé, ¿no? Mi polla entrando y saliendo de ti, haciendo que te corras sobre mí. Quiere eso ¿no? Muñequita provocadora— gemí cuando sentí un segundo dedo entrar en mi.

Me presioné más contra él haciéndolo gruñir. —Dímelo, Isabella. Dímelo y te daré lo que quieres.-un tercer dedo acompañó a los otros comenzando hacer círculos dentro de mí, y la sensación me hizo gritar.

—Dímelo.-gruño contra mi piel mientras sentía como uno de sus dedos acariciaba mi clítoris.

—Quiero que me folles, lo necesito.- sus dedos comenzaron a moverse más rápido, haciendo círculos y hundiéndose más profundamente, follándome con su mano.

—Edward, no quiero llegar así.-gemí fuerte, ya no podía más.

—¡Suéltame! Maldición necesito tocarte.

Hundió de nuevo sus rostro entre mis piernas y sorbió mi clítoris haciéndome soltar un enorme gemido.

Me miro mientras lo hacía, se separó y paso su nariz por mi muslo. —Hueles tan bien como sabes.-gruño.

—Por favor.-un gemido lastimero salió de mis labios, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar de la desesperación.

Volvió a tomar mi clítoris en su boca y comenzó a penetrarme con sus dedos una vez más.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, lo necesitaba dentro de mi, en este momento ¡a la mierda el jodido postre!

—¡Follame maldita sea!-gruñí.

Sé incorporo y nuevamente se arrodillo frente a mí, cogió mis caderas con sus manos, me levanto un poco de la cama y enredo mis piernas en sus caderas, pasó sus manos delicadamente hasta mis nalgas, las cuales apretó con fuerza y de un certero movimiento se enterró en mi con fuerza.

—Me encanta co-como te sientes…eres jodidamente…¡mierda!...tan apreteda.-Edward decía incoherencias entre dientes mientras se movía dentro de mí.

Pero yo no lo quería así, de esta manera. Quería duro,fuerte.

—Sueltame.-gemí, Edward paro de pentrarme y me soltó asi que ya libre tomé el control de la situación.

Me apoyé con mis codos y comencé a encontrar sus embestidas las cuales retomo inmediatamente despues de soltarme, moviéndome de una forma salvaje y sensual.

—¡Joder Bella!-gritó al mirarme, sus manos se agarraron mi cintura y me comenzó a embestir brutalmente.

—¡Ahhaa! Si mierda si.-grite mientras mis movimientos se volvieron salvajemente ondulatorios.

Recordé el mensaje de Rosalie…

Así que me deje caer en la cama y comencé a retorcerme mientras pasaba las manos por mis pechos, mi vientre hasta llegar a mi clítoris, lo presioné y comencé a mover mis caderas en círculos junto con mi mano.

—¡Mierda! Sigue así-bufo Edward, su vista estaba en el justo lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se unían, su ceño fruncido por la concentración, mordía su labio inferior y tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Me arqueé completamente, mordí mi labio inferior y seguí moviéndome en círculos, con mi otra mano acaricié mis pechos.

—Joder, Bella. La forma en que te sientes…la forma en que te ves…-lo miré y me veía con la boca abierta, completamente embelesado, incluso se detuvo un momento.

Que podía pensar de esto, esta pasión con la que el me tomaba…no quería sacar ideas equivocadas…pero sabía que esa mirada de total adoración que tenía en este momento se iba a grabar a fuego en mi memoria.

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, el momento era tan íntimo, tan nuestro.

No me importaban las consecuencias nunca me iba a arrepentir de esto.

Cerré los ojos y deje que mi cuerpo expresará lo que no podía decir con palabras, dejando que la pasión me consumiera.

Cada vez las sensaciones se hacían más fuertes a la par con mis movimientos volviéndose completamente frenéticos.

—Me voy a correr, muñequita. Te ves tan bien…te sientes…_joder_.-gemí ante sus palabras, yo también estaba cerca.

—Necesito más, necesito sentirte más.-susurré.

Edward se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo, lo abracé con fuerza porque nunca quería dejarlo ir, mi cuerpo pensaba lo mismo pues pude sentir como mi interior se iba contrayendo cada vez más fuerte.

—Te sientes tan malditamente bien preciosa, eres tan mía.-susurro en mi oído y fue ahí cuando me deje ir.

Cuando llegué al cielo y me di cuenta que era siempre ahí donde quería estar.

Sentí como él se derramaba en mi interior, llenándome por tercera vez en la noche…estaba tan llena de el.

Completamente. Cada parte de mi mente, de mi cuerpo.

Solo estaba el.

El se quedó sobre mi, su respiración agitada en mi cuello…acaricié su espalda vagamente, mientras sentía que estaba dentro del paraíso.

—¿Alguna vez habías vivido algo así?-su pregunta y la seriedad con la que la dijo me tomaron por sorpresa.

—Jamás.-contesté, porque nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan fuerte, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Levantó su rostro y junto nuestras frentes, sus ojos brillantes y hermosos no dejaban de mirar los miós.

—¿Tu?-no sabía si se refería a lo mismo que yo, tal vez el solo se refería a la experiencia de estar con alguien atada y llena de helado pero no pude evitar preguntar.

—Nunca…

Suspiré feliz y cerré mis ojos, sintiéndome muy cansada.

—¿Te apetece un baño muñeca? Siempre me enseñaron a limpiar lo que ensucio así que yo me encargo de limpiar tu precios cuerpecito.

Sonreí adormilada y asentí.

Edward se separó de mi e inmediatamente me sentí vacía.

Involuntariamente hice un pequeño puchero, Edward sonrió y acarició mi labio inferior con su pulgar. —Iré a preparar el baño…y no te duermas cariño, después pediré la cena y volveremos a la carga.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. —Estas gastando una fortuna en este estúpido hotel, además acabas de comerte el postre Edward, no creo que tengas más hambre.-dije juguetonamente.

Edward arqueó una ceja y sonrió pícaramente—No tienes idea Bells…no creo que nunca vaya a estar completamente saciado, así que quiero más y más…

Sus palabras mi quitaron la respiración y me hicieron sentir estúpidamente feliz.

Tal vez, solo tal vez el sentía lo mismo que yo, ese deseo irracional que era una necesidad que rayaba en lo adictivo.

Podía escuchar a Edward en el baño y la llave del agua correr relajándome.

Entonces escuché el sonido de mi celular, gruñí y me levanté de la cama, mi falda estaba tirada a un lado de la cama, saqué el estúpido celular y contesté sin mirar la pantalla, más vale que no fuera Alice porque juro que me las iba a pagar, más vale que no se metiera o esto iba a acabar mal entre nosotras.

—¿Si?-contesté tratando de que mi tono fuera tranquilo.

—Bella ellas planean algo Jessica y Angela, lo sé y Alice es estúpida…- escuché un ruido de fondo y alguien gritar. —Déjame Emmett.-gruño.

—¿Rosalie que pasá?-pregunte.

—La puta estaba en su habitación, así que la saqué de los pelos, Alice dice que sea comprensiva pero te juro que voy a patearle el trasero a Alice así como lo hice con la jodida mosca muerta ¡Porque mierdas Alice no te apoya! Bella lucha por Edward, debemos sacar la artillería pesada ¡tienes que amarrarlo!

Sentí la furia correr por mis venas. —¿Angela estaba en la habitación de Edward?-pregunte entre dientes.

—Si.

Respiré profundamente. —Rosalie…voy acabar con ella te lo juro…sobre Alice y sobre lo que sea, Edward es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar.

Colgué sin esperar contestación, sabía que ella iba a ayudarme.

—El baño está listo muñequita.-grito Edward antes de aparecer por la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa.

Oh, si ese hombre es mío nadie me lo va a quitar.

**

* * *

**

Chicas lamento con el alma los retrasos de mis historias pero les juro que ha sido la época mas difícil de mi vida academica.

**Trabajos y mas trabajos que me llevan todo el dia, exámenes, las practicas…bueno ni les cuento aun me faltan dos grandes trabajos.**

**Lo bueno es que salgo esta semana y me dedicaré a mis historias lo prometo.**

**Ahora, no odien a Alice, se que lo harán en el próximo capítulo pero les digo que ella piensa que eso es lo mejor para Bella y para Angela.**

**En este historia Alice es algo caprichosa y mimada así que será difícil lidiar con ella.**

**Rosalie y Bella estarán muy unidas y si habrá peleas con Alice…**

**No les adelantó mucho pero no se preocupen, el drama no es lo principal en esta historia…lo principal es el sexo literalmente. Luego el amor y luego el drama y muy poquito.**

**Bien me voy.**

**Entenderán que aun lo del blog no esta listo, pero subiré otro capitulo al azar de Domíname.**

**Les juro que las amo, y que en verdad me apena hacerlas esperar, y las voy a recompensar por eso.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, recuerden que esto sin ustedes no tendría sentido.**

**Las aprecio muchísimo.**

**Y espero sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos en SNG Y SAM**

**Effylove =)**


	10. ¿Definir?

**Los personajes son de SM solo la historia es mia.**

— **¿Lo harías Bells? —me preguntó y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. —Tendría que confiar mucho en esa persona —le dije— ¿Tu confías en mi cierto? —Dios, ¿lo dice enserio? —Claro, eres mi mejor amigo— ¿será lo que creo? —Bueno Bella creo que es hora de agregar algunos beneficios a nuestra amistad—dijo tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a él**_**oh por Dios**_

**¿DEFINIR?**

* * *

—Estoy muerta, cansada es poco, tengo sueño. — dije como una niña berrinchuda, no sé cómo es que estaba en pie ahorita.

Tal vez me impulsaba el deseo de sentirme un poco más cómoda…no me había sentido así desde el momento en que la mucama toco la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y beso mi mejilla. —Eso es la definición de una buena follada. —dijo riendo mientras me recorría con la mirada y lamía su labio inferior lascivamente.

_¿Por qué putas era tan caliente?_

Quería gemir por ese jodido gesto.

Sabía que mi solo cabello gritaba sexo rudo. No había podido hacer mucho por él. Eso y que no traía bragas…y que mi falda parecía la de una puta de la esquina.

Me veía follable pero no de una linda manera.

—Estoy toda jodida. —dije entre dientes molesta, me sentía extraña. Se podría decir que no era nada común en mí esto, así que era algo nuevo.

_Deliciosamente nueva._

—Oh, sí. Literalmente. —contestó arrogante.

No tenía ni la fuerza suficiente para levantar el brazo y golpearlo así de simple.

Subí al volvo y sentarme no era algo placentero era algo doloroso, como un dolor disfrutable pero no iba a darle indicio a Edward de ello. Eso solo alimentaría su ego unos grados más y creo que ya lo había alimentado suficiente toda la noche.

La tipa de la recepción del hotel aun nos veía con una sonrisita, seguramente pensando "_oh a ya se va el niño sexy y rico y su puta adolecente en turno."_

Odiaba los hoteles y más los lujosos.

Tan sencillo hubiera sido ir a un jodido motel dónde metes el carro a una habitación pecaminosa con cochera, en el completo anonimato. Además que si vas a un motel por ende las personas de ahí saben que vas a follar.

Aquí tuve que ir en un elevador con la misma ropa con la que entre ayer, Edward con su súper sex hair, claro el siempre tenía el cabello así pero la señora a nuestro lado no lo sabía, ni la familia llena de infantes latosos a nuestro otro lado tampoco.

Incluso vi a la señora que arrastraba a su pequeña hija mientras cargaba al otro negar ligeramente con la cabeza y a su esposo guiñarme un ojo.

¡Ugh!

Decir que me sentía avergonzada era poco.

Edward en cambió se veía fresco como una lechuga.

Idiota.

—Vamos muñequita, sé que lo disfrutaste. —dijo socarronamente mientras tomaba mi mano.

Gruñí algo que ni yo entendí haciéndolo reír.

No podía negarlo, lo disfrute mucho. Mucho es poco realmente. Y no por el lujoso hotel que como ya había dicho odio. Si no por lo que paso dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Nunca veré el helado con jarabe de chocolate de la misma manera.

Mis baños relajantes pueden irse al carajo. Ahora cada que me dé un baño de tina probablemente termine con una combustión espontánea por los recuerdos o masturbándome como loca.

No bromeo.

Además que investigaré sobre el bondage ya que eso realmente me gusto más de lo que puedo admitir.

Nada sería lo mismo…Tampoco podía ver a Edward de la misma manera ahora.

No desde antier.

No quería detenerme a razonarlo mucho, porque tiendo hacerlo y de eso no sale nada bueno…pero creo que ahora con el cuerpo relajado por completo aunque algo adolorido y la cabeza más despejada ya sin los cuarenta y ocho grados de calentura y excitación acumulada… puedo pensar en que putas iba a decirle a Alice sobre todo esto.

Alice lo sabía, es decir no todo lo que ha pasado pero después de su llamada anoche y nuestra ausencia ella podía darse una buena idea.

Yo no sé mentir muy bien que digamos y Alice es buena presionando y jodiendo, incluso conmigo se esforzaba más y no porque yo fuera un hueso duro de roer si no porque me quebraba con facilidad y eso era algo que parecía disfrutar.

No lo tomo a mal, Alice suele ser muy caprichosa y le gusta salirse con la suya. Los demás en especial Edward habían aprendido a manejarla, todos menos yo.

Y ella se aprovechaba de ello.

Miré a Edward que veía concentrado el camino o eso creía porque estaba usando sus gafas oscuras y se veía caliente.

Suspiré.

A eso me refería con que las cosas no serán iguales de ninguna manera. Antes fantaseaba con Edward ahora sé lo que son esas fantasías y eso lo hace imposiblemente más guapo y sexy ante mis ojos. Me hace quererlo más.

— ¿Qué pasa muñequita? — preguntó en un tono tierno, se veía tan radiante y me gustaba pensar que era por mí, por lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

—No sé qué le diré a Alice. —dije en un tono lastimero haciendo un puchero.

Edward negó suavemente con una sonrisa y se llevó mi mano a sus labios, dejando un dulce beso en ella.

—Déjame eso a mí nena. Yo me encargó tú solo no le hagas caso.

—Sabes que no es así de fácil baby. Ya sabes cómo es conmigo.

Edward frunció el ceño ante eso. Él siempre tenía discusiones con Alice por su forma de ser conmigo en especial.

—Mira Bella, si a Alice no le parce lo nuestro pues que se vaya mucho a la chingada. Así de fácil. No tenemos por qué decirle nada, ni dar explicaciones, pero si las piden les diremos que… qué…

Edward comenzó a tartamudear y ponerse nervioso. No sabía que decir. No sabía ponerle nombre a esto.

Y la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía idea.

No sabía si quería saberlo, no quería escuchar de sus labios que esto era solo sexo…aunque fuera así.

Entonces pensé, es mejor que lo diga yo ¿cierto?

—Que hemos ampliado los beneficios de nuestra amistad. —dije en un tono ligero. Como si no me importará.

Edward se quedó callado unos segundos, podía verlo tenso. Lo percibía así.

Para mí, anoche fue otra cosa, algo más que una simple ampliación de derechos, pero…

Sacudí mi cabeza.

No quería pensar.

—Sí, ampliación de beneficios. —dijo seriamente. —Ahora eres más mía que antes muñeca. —dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Más suya que antes?

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el timbre del celular de Edward comenzó a sonar.

—Alice. —dijimos al mismo tiempo rodando los ojos.

Antes eso me asustaba, siempre actuábamos con similitud, una similitud increíble. Los mismos gestos, las palabras pero ahora ya me había acostumbrado, se me hacía de lo más normal.

Edward sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó.

— ¿Qué quieres Alice? —dijo en un tono cansado.

Podía escucharla parlotear rápidamente como siempre al otro lado de la línea.

Cerré los ojos cuando vi el pequeño anunció de "Bienvenidos a Forks." Fácil con la manera de conducir de Edward estábamos a unos diez minutos si no es que menos de la casa de los Cullen.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué putas se metió en la cabeza? Estoy putamente cansado y Bella también. Queremos dormir y un chingo Alice, así que ni jodas. Bella y yo subiremos directo a mi habitación a dormir plácidamente unas largas horas antes de que lleve a Bella a casa. Jodete tú y tu grupo de estudio, Bella y yo somos unos genios. No necesitamos idioteces.

Miré a Edward con curiosidad ¿Qué le estaría diciendo Alice?

Escuché un grito de parte de Alice y me estremecí.

Edward tensó la mandíbula. —No Alice tienes razón, de hecho no dormimos nada porque estuvimos haciendo el amor toda la maldita noche.

Estoy segura que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

Estaba muerta de miedo. No quería escuchar a Alice y en medio del caos que era mi cabeza…pude captar sus palabras.

_Haciendo el amor._

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello después en soledad.

—Vamos llegando Alice. No quiero escenas, Bella está cansada así que de una vez te digo que no permitiré que me la quites. —gruño y termino con la llamada.

Miré hacía el frente para ver la imponente casa de los Cullen.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza cuando Edward estacionó el auto. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mis labios ligeramente.

—Todo va a estar bien mi muñequita. —susurró a lo cual solo pude asentir.

Salí del auto sintiéndome exhausta.

Para ser sincera no es que le tuviera mucho miedo a Alice, es que simplemente no me gustaba lidiar con ella y por eso accedía.

Pero en este momento en que mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más adolorido, como si hubiera hecho veinte mil horas de ejercicio no estaba para lidiar ni para acceder a nada.

Edward abrió la puerta y tomó mi mano.

Rosalie y Emmettt estaba en el vestíbulo. Emmett nos miraba con una sonrisa idiota mientras Rosalie con una burlona y una ceja arqueada.

—Pasaron una buena noche ¿Eh? —dijo Emmett antes de soltar una enorme carcajada.

—Gritas sexo Bella…y buen sexo. —dijo Rosalie mirándome.

La miré con los ojos abiertos.

¿Qué putas les pasaba a Rose? Es decir, es normal que Emmett salga con esos comentarios, de hecho lo ha hecho siempre. Insinuando que Edward y yo lo que menos hacíamos encerrados en su habitación era ver películas. Incluso lo decía frente a Esme.

Lo cual siempre me avergonzaba sobre manera.

Pero Rose nunca había dicho nada así, nada tan _directo._ De hecho ella siempre reprendía a Emmett por eso.

Digo, Rose sabía, yo misma se lo había dicho anoche pero aun así me sorprendió su comentario, pensé que sería más discreta con el asunto.

—Ven, necesitamos hablar. —Rose me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia ella con mucha fuerza, inmediatamente sentí las manos de Edward aprisionar mi cintura.

—¡Hey! —gritó jalándome hacia su pecho.

— ¡No jodas Eduardo! —dijo Rose con un acento gracioso haciendo que Edward frunciera el ceño y rechinara los dientes. Odiaba que Rosalie lo llamara así, a mí sin embargo me causaba mucha gracia. —Ya la tuviste toda la jodida noche, así que no mames y dame unos minutos con mi amiga, hay asuntos urgentes. —dijo Rose dándole un apretón a mi mano.

Entendí perfectamente a que se refería.

—Baby, necesito hablar con Rose ¿sí? —dije suavemente mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward sonrió un poco pero inmediatamente trato de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Está bien muñequita. Te espero en mi habitación. —dijo seriamente con una mirada que prometía…mucho.

Ok. A este paso mi cuerpo no iba a aguantar un asalto más definitivamente… si claro. Ya estaba toda caliente y quería cosas de él en mí.

_Como si no tuviera suficiente de él en mí._

Mordí mi labio inferior y me solté del agarre de Edward antes de que…le hiciera algo.

Rosalie me arrastro hasta la cocina y una vez ahí me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Así que…?—preguntó sugestivamente.

Me sonroje como la pendeja que soy y una sonrisa idiota se instaló en mis labios y sí que estaba bien instalada pues no había podido dejar de sonreí así desde que comenzó todo este sexy asunto.

— ¿Qué? —me hice la indiferente fallando horriblemente.

—No te hagas la idiota, ya sabes de lo que hablo. Tú y _Eduardo_ han follado y un chingo de veces supongo y eso solo ha pasado en cuestión de horas. Eso jodidamente no pasa todos los malditos días así que ni finjas no saber de qué hablo. Quiero detalles y los conseguiré. —dije seriamente pero con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

Sabía él porque del brillo. Sabía que quería decirlo. _Moría por decir esas palabras._ Y quería que le diera el gusto.

Ella siempre había dicho que si a mí se me daba la gana podía tener a Edward comiendo de la palma de mí mano. Algo que jamás creí.

Decía que Edward quería meterse entre mis piernas que era más que obvio y que sería cuestión de tiempo para que explotara y literalmente me violara.

Ella debe ser bruja o algo así porque no se equivocó. Edward prácticamente me violo la primera noche.

Bueno no podría ser violación porque fui bastante cooperativa.

Suspiré y me preparé para decirlo.

—Dilo. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Ok. Tenías razón. Edward prácticamente me violo y me cogió con sus dedos, su maldita boca y… ¡oh! Él es enorme e insaciable y me lo hizo aquí en está jodida cocina después de follarme toda la noche, después me dio el mejor sexo oral de mí vida y después lo hicimos en el cine en la sala ¡si en la sala! Y luego yo quería ir a un motel pero el niño mimado pago una habitación de 4OO dólares porque dijo que no era una puta, lo cual es discutible porque me he comportado como una durante todo este tiempo, y él me ha tratado como una todo esté tiempo así que no lo entiendo. —suspiré. —En fin. Edward Cullen es un dios del sexo y me desea como un maldito presidiario. Tenías razón.

Terminé mi discurso acalorada y sonrojada.

Fue ahí, justo cuando terminé que escuche dos fuertes jadeos.

Miré hacia la puerta de la cocina y la sangre como que me hirvió.

Angela estaba ahí, y era algo penoso de ver. Llorosa y con el rostro roto.

¡No tenía derecho de verse así!

¿Qué mierda?

Jessica me miraba con asco. Lo cual era algo estúpido ya que ella era una gran puta.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse más pero está ves no era por excitación o vergüenza. Está vez era de coraje, enojo. Mucho enojo.

—Te lo dije. —dijo Rosalie mirándome. Y sabía que no solo se refería a que siempre tuvo la razón.

.

.

.

**Epov**

Emmett comenzó a mover sus cejas sugestivamente.

—En serio. Jodete Emmett. Es estúpido que te comportes así. Es desesperante. —gruí fulminándolo con la mirada.

Me cagaba la manera en la que el pendejo veía las cosas entre Bella y yo.

Ella no era jodidamente una más. Ella era mi chica ideal, era…era. Mierda. ¿Qué putas era?

No sabía en dónde estábamos exactamente. Es decir, era mi amiga sí. Mi mejor amiga…no. No sabía cómo verla, no sabía definirla.

La quería y un chingo. La deseaba hasta lo impensable.

Suspiré.

Definitivamente no quería ponerle nombre a esto… o más bien dicho no sabía que nombre ponerle.

Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí q que dejaría que las cosas fluyeran. Supongo que el tiempo iba acomodar las cosas en su lugar, ya veremos a dónde nos lleva a mi muñequita y a mí.

— ¿Estás pensando en su coño? —dije Emmett divertido.

—No hables del coño de Bella, imbécil.

Emmett soltó una enorme carcajada. —Eso que acabas de decir sonó tan hilarante.

Ignoré sus estúpidas burlas y me dirigí a las escaleras, quería a Bella ya. Quería que la pendeja de Rosalie dejara a Bella.

Tenía sueño. Me sentía putamente cansado y solo quería a Bella para acurrucarme con ella.

Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando la voz de Emmett me detuvo.

—Alice está encabronada contigo.

Eso me detuvo en seco. —Me vale un reverendo pepino lo que piense Alice.

Emmett negó. —Anoche le dio por invitar a los inadaptados. Ya sabes, los maricas de Erick y Mike y a la puta de Jessica y a esa otra chica geek, al parecer la tal Angelina es el "nuevo proyecto" de Alice, ya sabes la adopto y eso incluye a Jessica _slut._

Bufé.

No había manera en el infierno que yo compartiera mi tiempo con esa bola de pendejos.

Además sabía que a Bella esas idiotas no le caían nada bien, no quería que nada la molestara.

—Esta vez no apoyo eso. Tengo otros asuntos. Si las va a traer por aquí más les vale que no pase de su cuarto. No soporto a ese par de pendejas.

Sin escuchar una palabra más subí a mi habitación.

Me recosté en la cama y comencé a pensar en todo lo que había estado pasando con Bella.

Ella era la chica que más había deseado y todo esto parecía un sueño.

Recordé sus labios, sus gemidos, las posiciones en las que la había tenido. Era mejor que una actriz porno.

Sonreí ante eso.

No podía dejarle saberlo.

Ella me tenía en sus manos. Su boca y su … bueno toda ella me mataba.

Sentí esa parte de mi anatomía despertarse rápidamente, el solo recuerdo de sus pechos saltando mientras me montaba me ponía mil.

Desabroché rápidamente mi pantalón, metí la mano dentro de mis bóxer dándome cuenta de la necesidad enferma que sentía por ella.

Tome mi pene entre mis manos y comencé acariciarme lentamente imaginando los labios de Bella devorarme.

Gemí suavemente ante la sensación.

La quería aquí. Quería sus labios a mí alrededor. Su lengua…mierda.

Jadeé un poco acariciando la punta de mi polla y esparciendo el líquido pre seminal. Me estaba calentando demasiado.

Suspiré y me incorporé en la cama. Gruñí y me quite los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer y la camisa, estaba dispuesto a bajar y buscar a Bella.

No era lo mismo, la necesitaba a ella.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de golpe y entonces…

—¡Aha! —la chica extraña que había visto en el cine y que supongo era el nuevo proyecto de Alice, porque a Jessica la conocía muy bien estaba parada frente a mi habitación.

La miré con el ceño fruncido, porque parecía como si hubiera estado llorando pues tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien? —ella levantó la mirada y me miro en blanco.

Me asustó su expresión. ¿Qué estaba mal con esta chica?

Me estaba acerqué a ella para ver que rayos tenía, cuando sentí unas manos muy familiares jalarme lejos de la extraña chica y pronto los labios de mi muñeca estaban sobre los míos.

Me desconecte.

La tome de la cintura y la apreté a mi cuerpo. Metí mi lengua en su boca haciéndola gemir y no pude resistirlo más. La estampe contra la pared y me restregué en ella quien jalo mi cabello con fuerza y me separo de sus labios.

—A la habitación. —jadeó y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

La empuje hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi erección sobre en bóxer haciéndome jadear.

— ¿Duro, Cullen? —susurro sobre mis labios.

Gruñí y jale sus cabellos. —Esto. —dije embistiendo contra ella. —Lo causaste tú. Tú y tu cuerpo, tú que no sales de mi mente. Eres la causante de esto y vas hacerte cargo de ello.

Ella sonrió y me aventó contra la cama.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

Ella se hincó frente a mí y bajo mis bóxer de un jalón.

Me miro a los ojos y lamio su mano antes de ponerla sobre mi polla y acariciarla suavemente.

— ¿Te gusta húmedo? O ¿Lo quieres más caliente? —susurró mientras me acariciaba cada ves más rápido.

Jodeme.

Era demasiado caliente…ella era demasiado.

—Bella…—jadeé luchando con la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos. No podía perderme esto.

Ella sonrió antes de soltarme, gruñí haciéndola sonreír más.

—Tranquilo baby. Hace calor y necesito quitarme esto.

Se quitó la blusa dejándome ver sus perfectos pechos cubiertos por el pequeño sujetador.

—Y también necesito estar cómoda. —dijo antes de quitarse el sujetador.

—Mierda. —susurré viendo sus pechos.

—Listo. Ahora si puedo hacer mi trabajo.

Y sin más lamió mi polla desde la base hasta la punta haciéndome jadear. La succiono un poco antes de devorarme completamente.

Gemí vergonzosamente pero es que simplemente no podía con ella.

Podía sentir su garganta apretando mi punta haciendo que mis ojos rodaran de placer.

— ¿Te encanta chupar cierto? —gemí y tome un puño de su cabello con fuerza.

—Me encanta. —gimió y volvió a su tarea.

Me chupaba como si fuera una jodida paleta de su sabor favorito. Mirar sus ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria me estaba llevando al borde.

Deslizo su lengua por mi punta sin dejar de verme.

— ¿Así? —susurro acariciándome de arriba abajo.

—Sí, mierda así. —gruñí viendo como lamía toda mi erección.

La tomé del cabello y sin poder soportarlo más comencé a follar su boca.

Ella gimió mandando vibraciones por todo mi sensible pene haciéndome gemir. Ya no podía más.

-Delicioso Bella…más por favor- le pedí embistiendo más rápido. Cerré los ojos sintiendo como torbellino que acompañaba el tan placentero orgasmo estaba por consumirme. Sus manos se posicionaron en mis caderas y con su propio deseo ella comenzó su propio ritmo.

—Es demasiado muñequita, lo haces delicioso…¡Joder! Necesito…ya nena, ya. Hazme venir.

Estaba rogando, gimiendo como un loco.

Ella me volvía loco.

Me miro y vi la malicia en su mirada.

Succiono con más fuerza y comenzó a moverse conmigo, el toque final fueron sus manos acariciando mis testículos.

Lo perdí.

Finalmente explote en su boca. Soltando un grito que seguramente todos en la casa escucharon.

Me deje caer en la cama jadeando.

Sentí a Bella acurrucarse a mi lado. Sonreí y la atraje a mi cuerpo rodeándola con mis brazos

—Eso fue…sexy, maravilloso y caliente. —dije haciéndola reír.

—Lo sé. —dijo engreídamente.

La bese suavemente y me puse sobre ella lentamente dispuesto a devolverle el favor.

—No baby. —susurro. —Estoy cansada y tú también…puedo esperar por mi recompensa.

La miré y vi que sus ojos prácticamente se cerraban de sueño.

Ya relajado me di cuenta que yo también estaba así.

—Te lo debo…y lo pagaré al despertar. —susurre haciéndola sonreír suavemente.

La abrace y caí en un profundo sueño, siendo solo consiente de la muñeca que tenía mis brazos. Era mía…sabía que era la mujer que quería.

No debía pensar en otra manera de llamarla.

* * *

**SIENTO EL RETRASO DE MI AÑOS :s PROMETO NO DEJARLA TAN AVANDONADA, QUE YA SE VIENEN LOS CELOS ;)**

**LOVE YA GIRLS!**

**EFFYLOVE**


End file.
